His Name is Link
by Artemis101REvil-4
Summary: Link and a new character, Luna, plunge themselves into madness when new evil's threaten their lives.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: His name is Link**_

"HOLY CRAP" A boy yelled as he was flung off his bed. His blond hair spread out lengthily beneath him. "Why?" He asked when he picked himself up, a girl in a green tunic with a mischievous smile stood in front of him.

"Sorry, boxer boy" She laughed. He looked down at himself and ran into his changing room.

"No fair" He called, changing from his boxers to his own green tunic and green hat. "I was doing that thing I like to do, ya know" He poked his head around, "Sleep" He lifted one irritated eyebrow.

"Come on Link" She sighed, sitting at his mahogany table, "You know it was a joke" She sighed again.

"Right" He said, steeping out in his own green outfit, causing her to blush slightly. "A joke" He said, pouring some milk into two glasses and sitting down across from her, sliding her a glass. "And I suppose Luna's in on it too?" He asked clearly annoyed, "Huh Saria?" He asked more irritated.

"Of course I am" A girl said, poking her blue outfitted self in the room. Her tunic resembled Link's, though only blue. "What?" Luna asked, "You expect me to let Saria have all the fun?" She grinned wickedly at him, sitting on a branch connected to the tree that made Link's house.

"Tell me" He began, "Why my house has suddenly become a gathering point?" He said, sipping his milk. Both girls laughed, but remained quiet after that. And after a while, Link's interest piped up. "Hey" He said, looking at the two quiet girls, "What's going on?" He asked seriously.

Luna and Saria exchanged worried glances. "It's the deku tree" They both said, looking away.

Luna turned her head curiously towards Saria when she wouldn't speak, "Fine" she said, "I'll tell him" She hung over backwards off the tree, hanging like a bat. "Have you felt weird lately Link? Like something has died" She shuddered but watched him harshly while hanging upside down. He shook his head no, and she sighed. "Figures" She said, "The Great Deku Tree… died this morning" She hesitated, beating herself on the inside for having to say it at all.

"He… died?" Link asked confused. "How can that be?" He stood worriedly, walking towards his window, just noticing the horrible confusion going on outside. "I mean" he said, "He's the great deku tree… he couldn't just kell over and die, you two must be playing more jokes on me, I mean it's just not possible, he" he was cut off when a warm hand slapped him on the face.

"Snap out of it" Luna said, holding his shoulders, "None of us like it any more than you do" She said, her sky-blue eyes saddening. She took a breath and gave him a warm hug, which Saria soon embraced in, tears spilling from her eyes. The three stood there, while the girls cried, Link thought.

_I have to protect them._ He hugged them closer, seeming that nothing would ever split them. _For the great Deku's sake, I will protect them with all I've got, no matter the cost_. He began to hear yells outside and peaked over Luna's sobbing shoulder to see a giant spider walking through the field, right towards them. "Gotha" He said, pulling away from them, "You two wait here, I'll go see what that witch wants" The two girls nodded sullenly, knowing for sure, neither one of them would probably be much help at all.

Link jumped outside his window, not wanting to face their crying faces. He was scared, that much was for sure. He knew Luna could have helped, her powers being what they were though, he never knew when they would kick in. He knew it was hard for her, being the only one with those kinds of powers, but he simply wouldn't want to put them in harm's way. He prepared to face the giant spider head on, just now remembering he left his sword in the house. "Come on" He yelled at the giant spider, "What do you want? You don't belong here" He accused, Gotha smiled evilly.

"The one with the abilities shall send guardians out to protect them." She hissed, "And thus guardians shall be defeated, and the new queen shall fall" Link raised his left eyebrow in confusion, but only guarded more.

"What's your malfunction?" He asked the giant spider that soon stopped. Green fabric rustled next to him, and Gotha smiled.

"D...don't worry link" Saria said, trying to sound brave. "We can take her" She turned giving Link a small wink.

"But" Link asked, "Where's Luna?" Saria nodded towards the tree house, where Luna lay, passed out on the bed. "What did you do to her?" Link asked.

"Just made sure she'll be ok, I just put her to sleep for a bit, she should be fine" Saria huffed, frustration escaping her voice.

Link looked surprised, "And what if something happens, like Gotha goes after her" He whispered, careful not to give the spider any ideas. "She can't fight back" He hissed and Saria's face darkened and became worried.

Saria gulped loudly, "A...as long as we defeat her… it'll be fine right? No worry?" She asked scared. "I mean, think about it, what harm can she do if she's already dead?" She asked raising her shoulders with a huff. "We've got her."

Gotha, meanwhile, had inched closer and closer to the two bickering Kokiri. "Time for my dinner then." She said pouncing on Link. He screamed as Saria was flung back by the mere force of Gotha's landing. "Sucks when two friends fight" Gotha said as she bit down harshly into Link's shoulder. He screamed a painful scream as Saria threw herself onto Gotha's venom sack that was slowly empting. She drove her small dagger deep into the spider sack, splashing all the venom everywhere, though most landing on her and seeping into the cuts she sustained. She knew she wouldn't last, so she grinned.

"One last, ditch effort" She pushed as she swung around into Gotha's retreating mouth. Saria landed on one of Gotha's sharp, and twisted teeth. She wanted to scream in pain, but she glanced down at Link who lay on the ground, eyes white with pain, twitching horribly on the ground. "I'm sorry… Link" She sniffed as she dove into Gotha's throat and sliced and diced with her dagger as she passed on, her body only moving due to the adrenaline rush.

Luna awoke on the bed, the sounds of swords clashing and ringing hung in the air, a painful scream accompanied by the sound of a large and painful screech. She dashed over to the table, jumping over the now knocked over mahogany table. "What the?" She yelled as she saw Saria inside Gotha, her dagger slicing and dicing while the host was in fact dead. Her eyes then moved to the painful Link. She saw his body doubled over, in pain as his eyes had indeed gone white. She noticed a bite on his neck, seeping with venom from Gotha. Her heart jumped as Gotha stood and the dagger stopped moving. Gotha slowly walked to Link's body, ready to finish the job. Luna's anger escaped, she jumped out of the window, her cloths tattering from the speed she had jumped at. She landed in front of Link, her hand inside Gotha's eye socket. Gotha screeched another painful yell and fell to the ground. Though Luna was far from finished. The sight of her friends cringing in pain caused her anger to only grow.

"Damn woman" Gotha yelled struggling to her eight legs once again. "Just die won't you?" She yelled hobbling towards Luna, who stood with a smirk on her face. The air around Luna became ice cold, it was only too positive she was pissed.

"Now… you pay" Luna said as a sword of ice materialized from her hand. The ice sword itself shone like the sun. It caught each and every glint of light that landed on it. She raised it towards the approaching near-death spider and spat. She closed her eyes and wished with all her might that this evil wretch might die at her hand. She threw one last glance to her friend in more pain than she ever knew, and her mind flickered to her friend that had been eaten, her dagger still poking through the spider's belly. She breathed deeply and jabbed her swords deep into Gotha's face. Green juices spilled everywhere, all over the ground and the withering trees. Luna's face became sullen as she realized the witch was dead. Her ice sword disappeared and she turned towards Link. She thought she could stop what happened, but his twitching body had stilled long ago, and her worst fear was almost true. She had lost both loved ones in a matter of minutes. She bent down and wished deeply to save him. Her hand glowed a bright white which soon surrounded him. In a matter of seconds his dying body became one of light and a sensation of hope. He winced as he sat up.

"L...Luna?" He asked dazed. She nodded silently, terrified and overpowered; she didn't want to lash out at anyone. "Wh….what happened?" He asked wearily.

She let a tear escaped and nodded towards the crumbling corpse of Gotha. "She's… gone." Luna said sadly. She had lost in, tears streamed down her face. "I failed… again" She cried with a smiled. "I suppose saving you was good, but Saria…" She cried. "It shoulda been me" She said saddening, but a sudden gentle hand clasped her, embracing her in a tight hug.

"We all failed her, but she saved us. She wouldn't see this as a failure, only as a mission given to us" He told her, his consciousness fading fast. "I'm sorry… Luna… I failed… you" He said, passing out in her arms.

Luna sensed the other Kokiri coming out to see what the result was. Luna quickly grabbed Link and phased inside Gotha to grab Saria's corpse witch held the dagger still embedded in Gotha. They reappeared in Luna's shack of a home. She laid down Link on the bed and lightly wrapped him in a thin blanked, which was the thickest she had. Because of her abilities she had been shunned by all in the village, so she made do with what she had in her own house. Once Link was laid down on the bad and covered she stared at Saria's corpse, now limp in her arms. She straightened and carried Saria like a baby out to the garden where no flowers ever grew for some reason. She put Saria down and smiled as she noticed a small white lily instantly pop up next to her. She knew Saria's good soul would watch over all the forest and plants with the trees. She dug a hole in the one spot with no flowers and gently placed her friend inside. She thought rest easy as she slowly shoveled the dirt back over her.

She shambled into the house about 3 a.m. in the morning. She saw Link still asleep, unmoving, but alive. She smiled as she dropped the shovel and fell to the ground, too exhausted to even try to make a bed, she could tell she was sick, but who wouldn't be after the day they all had. She sighed and gently drifted off to sleep.

That night, she dreamed of the fun times. When she had first met Saria, Luna had been hiding from the bullies. Saria sad nothing to Luna but simply looking at her dirt covered self; Saria quickly took her hand and silently led her towards her own house. There Luna learned how to be polite and bow, but she couldn't help the fact she wanted to just mess around. After the village found out Saria had been housing Luna they exiled Luna to a shack of a house and kept Saria under close watch. Luna dreamt of the time where they would both sneak out to a secret spring and play with their new friend Link, who was also not very liked in the village.

Luna awoke in her bed. She shot up to realize Link over by the now cleaned sink, cooking something delicious. "Link?" She asked, trying to stand up, but realizing her leg was broken. As she fell, Link caught her, and a light, fake laugh covered her.

"You're still as clumsy as ever" He commented holding her tightly in his arms almost to the point of suffocation.

"Link" She gasped. "Cant. Breath" She struggled as he realized how tight he had her and quickly let her go.

"Sorry" He said, turning back to his cooking pot. "I'll watch myself next time" He said dryly.

"Link" She stumbled over to him again. She placed a small, reassuring hand on his shoulder. "What's… the matter?" She asked confused.

He slowly turned towards her, small drops of tears welling up in his eyes, "Listen" He gripped her hands tightly in his hands, his little apron falling off, "I'm leaving." He told her sullenly. "Maybe not for good, but I'm pretty sure it will be a long time till we meet again" He told her, trying to turn away from her.

She slapped him lightly enough to not leave a red hand print. "Are you really that stupid?" She asked annoyed. "She was my friend too; I'm not going to let that spider get away with it…" She thought, "There had to be someone behind the attack right?" She asked him as though she thought he would have to answer.

In return he nodded and pulled out a note, "This was on my ass when I came around from my sleep. He held out a note to her and she gladly took it. She read it, all the more anger built up in her as she continued. She shrieked in disgust as she read it out loud: "Dear Mr. and Ms. Loser: Sorry about your dear friend and the spider but I couldn't resist taking her out. Now only a few stand in my way, just look at it this way, it was your fault she died, oh and don't think this will be the end of it. I'm coming back for more, so you'd better be waiting. Signed G." She threw the paper down on the ground. "Listen, he is so going down, but we just have to figure out how" She thought aloud.

"What about going… outside?" He suggested hesitantly. She looked at him in disbelief, "I know no one has ever been outside the village, but we have that gateway that no one knows where it goes to. Do you understand? It could lead right to him" He told her firmly. "If you really want to go, why not? We aren't wanted here any way" He suggested.

She sighed and nodded. "Ok, but what about Mido, I don't think he will let us leave that easily. He isn't exactly fond of us" She half-scolded him for forgetting.

He shook his head. "Don't worry; I'll make him move one way or the other." He said, eyeing his sword. "He was always a coward when it came down to it" He smiled evilly.

She thought. "Ok, but we should prepare first" She told him. "Lets see, what all could we need? I've got food raring to go at any point, you've got blankets everywhere, and we each need some sort of weapon." He gave her a disapproving look. She sighed "Listen, your right, no one has ever been beyond the portal, so we don't know what's on the other side right? So we should at least be ready to defend ourselves" She told him, almost huffing in frustration. "It's worth a shot" She finished, her hands planted, stubbornly on her hips.

He sighed in his own frustration. "Fine, but I've got my sword, so what about you?" He asked, curious to see what she would pick. She thought to herself and then gasped and smiled happily.

"Be right back." She told him as she dashed outside. It was only about a minute before she came back an ice bow in her hands and a quiver on her back. Only a few arrows resided, but she was defiantly a skilled marksman. She never missed, unless she intended too. "I'm good" She smiled happily. He smiled back, backing away slightly. He would never forget that fight they had over his comment of she was fat, he remembered the cuts and bruises and near fatal shots she had hit him with. She nodded, "Ready?" She asked happily.

He nodded and they both left the house, seemingly for good. They walked swiftly over to the portal, backpacks and weapons in hand. Every one they passed gave them hysteric looks as the gaped at the weapons. They had almost made it through when, Mido, jumped in. "What's up?" He gave a disapproving look at the two of them.

"Look, move it or you're going to be hurt" Link said angrily. "Neither of us is in a good mood, and I don't believe Luna's up for getting pissed" He said, nodding towards Luna's bow ready to be used at any point in time.

Mido sighed. "Why? So you can draw whatever lingers on the other side of that portal. You couldn't even protect Saria, why should any of us let you pass through here, so whatever's there, can come here?" He asked, striking a cord deep inside Luna, and in a flash she drew her bow and fired an arrow, just narrowly missing his skin, she pinned his cloths to the forest wall.

"Why should we go!?" She yelled, "You didn't even try to help us when that damn spider attacked. So why should you be allowed to live huh?!" She yelled, her intense anger growing. She drew another arrow and aimed at his head. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN HELP!?" She yelled as she was just about to let go, her arrow was pushed down by a calm hand.

"Please, young ones" The elder of the village said. "Fighting solves nothing these days unless you must" He said smiling calmly at Luna. As the only one ever nice to Luna and Link, the elder was very much like a father to them. They both hugged him and Mido was unpinned by another person. "Listen, do you feel you must leave. In order to avenge a friend?" He asked them both, hoping he would get a good answer.

They both shook their heads no and said at the same time: "For a friend, we will see the world" They said. Neither would kill the man who hired Gotha if they could help it, but Saria had always wanted to see the world, now they took it on as their own task to fill that out for her.

The elder nodded and walked with them to the portal. "None have ever stepped through. Please, do us proud, and see the world" He smiled peacefully and patted them. Luna and Link took one last look at the only person left who ever showed them kindness. Then, they wandered through the dark, imposing tunnel to another world.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Travel Through the Field**_

As they walked Luna began to rethink their decision, but she couldn't turn back, not after seeing that look on Link's face, the look of, if you try to go back, I'll kill you, she wasn't happy about that. "Link" She said. "Saria… would love this" She smiled, remembering how Saria used to always have such an adventurous look. He nodded then stopped. He remained still, unmoving, as if not breathing. "Link?" She asked, poking him. His figure disappeared quickly and she was left alone in the dark. "Ok, this, I wasn't prepared for" She said quickly looking around for Link. "Link, IF YOU'RE HERE GET YOUR ASS OUT" She yelled in hopes he would hear her. She stepped forward and as she did a bright light came sharply into view. Nearly blinding her, she stumbled backwards right into someone's arms.

"Clumsy" Link said pushing her back up. She gave him a confused look and was about to say something when Link continued. "Let me guess, my image froze?" He asked and she nodded silently. "Same here, I thought you died standing up or something" He said laughingly, worried on the inside. The both got their breath together and headed around a ben, where a large field spread out before them. Birds swooped and landed in the distance, the wind blew the green grass gently ruffling Link and Luna's tattered clothing. Random fences were piled up around the field as if in some sort of range, and off in the distance, they both saw what they believed to be a desert and a lake. Luna took a few steps forward as she entered on a dirt path.

"Look how small the birds are" She said pointing up to a bird circling them. "And the grass is greener than the grass at home" She smiled. "Saria would really love this place you know?" She asked as a shadow enveloped her. She bent over forwards as a large bird flew down and picked her up. "aahahhHHHHHHH" She screamed being carried off to a distant mountain. Link was thrown against a new, harder forest wall. He stood up, the pain in his shoulder from Gotha's bite increasing.

He landed on his knees from the searing pain in his shoulder. "Damn it" He cursed. "She doesn't taste good" He said to himself, standing up, despite the pain. He saw the bird land a bit of a ways away from him and drop Luna, now a tiny black spec, into its nest, or at least he presumed. "I'm coming clumsy" He said, as he drew his sword he began to run forward, but stopped when the pain was too much. He began to think he'd never see his friend again, but as he lay there a stomping sound rumbled up to him, and a long face was put into his. The new horse neighed at Link's lazing corpse. The new horse nudged him playfully. "Alright" He said as he hopped on the unbridled horse. His foot slid slightly as if in a crack as he noticed a brand "EPONA" was branded harshly onto the female horse's side. "Ok" He said, "Guess your name is Epona" He improvised as he kicked the horse, unsure of what to do next, the horse took off with a gallop. Link bounced to each side his teeth always bouncing opposite of him. "Okkkk" He drug out, "Dizzy" He said as the horse came to an abrupt stop. He got off dizzily and leaned against a hard wall. "What the?" He asked looked up. The bird that had taken his dear friend Luna was just exiting the mountain top, and Link knew Luna had to be there. He quickly scaled the mountain, leaving the horse to sit there happily munching grass.

As he approached the top of the mountain, he began to see blood splattered everywhere; his only hope was that the bird had seriously pissed off Luna. He silently poked his head over the top, hoping up slowly. "Luna?" He whispered as he saw her bow.

A small rustle underneath some straw drew his attention as he pulled out his sword. "Relax" He heard Luna quietly scold. He stalked over to the rustling straw. He began to wonder if her animal-lover sense may have actually seen how hungry to bird was. Knowing her, she would let it eat her if she thought it was hungry enough. He called to her again and this time she poked her head out. "Oh, hey Link. What's up?" She smiled happily.

"What's up?" He repeated her. "You were just carried off by a freaking dragon, what do you mean what's up?" He yelled at her.

She sighed. "I don't know why, but as soon as I got here, the bird that carried me off gave me a pleading look. Here" She showed him a badly injured, miniature version of the bird that took off with Luna. "Something happened, but I think I'm helping." He pointed to all the blood and she giggled. "Not mine, this poor birdies" She cooed. "He is better now, so we can go."

"Oh yeah, Sherlock, how do we get down?" And she gave him that conniving smile.

"Simple" She said, "We jump" He began to yell What but she cut him off when she grabbed his hand and ran off the side of the cliff, both falling, but quickly the giant bird swooped down and caught them, bringing them safely to the ground. Luna hopped off and patted the bird, which then flew back to the baby. "Let's go" She said, beginning to walk away, but he grabbed her arm.

"You may have had made a bird friend, but I made a horse friend" He smiled as Epona walked up to them, nuzzling him happily. Luna ran to the horse and began to pet her, her eyes saying she's awesome. He nodded happily and hopped on Epona, making it seem him a professional. He offered her his hand and she took it. As soon as they were both on. Link said, "There is a town a bit up there, see it? We should probably go there" He told her and she nodded. He kicked Epona again hoping for a smoother ride but was disappointed. While he bounced around, Luna laughed as she seemed to be riding perfectly right. He envied her lightly as they approached the castle gate. He pulled Epona over and used a rope to tie her to a post. They walked through the town, many people gawking at their, dirty, tattered clothing, mismatching each other for he wore green and her blue. Luna blushed as she was stared at. They soon found a place with lots of people in it and Link and Luna walked inside. But inside, many people fought and giant men drink yellowish drinks at a bar, so they would call this place a "Bar". Link and Luna glanced at each other, both having a bad feeling about this place, so they turned around and left. Eventually they came to a giant castle. "Think there is a princess or something that can help us?" Link laughed but Luna nodded. He nodded in return. "I think we have to go anyway" he told her, and she nodded as they crept up a vine, being natural forest people, they were amazing at climbing.

On the top of the little vine intersection, they could clearly see a large white castle, decorated with a seal of royalty which had to be the royal castle. As soon as they were atop the vines and onto a little hill hideaway from which they could access the castle, a couple down below them walked by. "Did you hear honey?" The long blond hair woman in a pink dress that reached the very ground with diamonds down the side leading to her 4inch high shoes, said to her husband. "The princess is going on about some 'forest folk' that she said are coming to visit her. I hear they locked her in her garden until she calms down" She told her husband smiling. Her husband nodded and they continued towards town in the long archway decorated with flowers.

"Forest folk?" Luna looked to Link. "You don't think we should go do you?" She asked him curiously, and with a nod of his head, she sighed and scotched back from the edge, to further hide themselves. "You sure are gutsy" Luna told him as she stood while crouching, "Ok, but we have to be sneaky ok?" She asked him

"Sure, so don't freeze anyone" He told her as they began to creep around. They soon found an exit from the top of the hill, which led down to a not-so-heavily-guarded area. They nodded towards each other and jumped down. Luna's hand pushed him back hard as she got him out of a sight of a nearby guard. Luna sighed and glared harshly at Link, who blushed in apology. They crept forward more, avoiding to two guards in their rustling, noisy armor, who were complaining about their families at home.

"My wife won't get off my case about cleaning up. Says I need to get my act together" He shrugged to the other guard, who laughed in return. Luna and Link finally made it up to the castle wall, where, on the other side was clearly a stream of water.

"Lets go" Luna told Link as they both, nimbly and silently, they landed on the other side. No guard in sight. She and Link followed the river up to a small hole in the wall. "Well, no open door for us" Luna told Link, while he stifled a laugh; she sighed and stuffed herself in the water-way hole. "Just… enough room" She told him as she shimmied through. He gulped and followed her, not minding the view he got to look at while crawling behind her. When they came out they appeared in a beautifully designed, mini-court yard with flowers that were bright pink and white roses. There was a small walkway witch Luna and Link winked and stalked through. They came out right behind a guard and after a few short, terrifying seconds, they realized he didn't see them, so quietly and happily they stalked to the other side where another set of clueless guards were walking around. Luna and Link walked around the giant fountain spewing water, Luna stopped to look, for she did love water, but Link grabbed her hand and pulled her out of sight of the approaching guards. They then appeared in a large courtyard with a stream running around the outside. A small rose bed laid out in the middle. Across 4 steps a girl in a white and pink dress was peeking through a window. Luna and Link shrugged and walked over to her.

"Excuse me" Link said politely and the girl turned around sharply.

"W…who are you… fairy people?" The girl asked, noticing there strange garb. She looked them up and down. "It's time you forest folk got here" She sighed happily.

"Forest folk?" Luna asked. "Listen, were here coming after someone can you help us" Luna asked her, trying to ignore the look she was giving Link.

"Look" She told them. "I bet that man did it. He is trying to destroy my kingdom, it is only natural he would go for my people" She smiled at Link. "Oh" She bowed. "I'm princess Zelda" She said politely, more bowing towards Link, who blushed.

"Lets have a look them" Luna said taking Link's hand harshly and dragging him to the window. Inside was a large room with stone walls and a medium sized picture on the wall of Zelda. They noticed a man sitting on the throne, his garb proving him to be the king. He wore large purple robes with a large golden crown. "Look" Luna told Link, as a man in dark armor and blood red hair walked down a large red-rug and began speaking to the king. The man in black had eyes to match his hair as he glared at the floor. Luna noticed something glowing on his pledging hand. "What is that?" She asked, trying to see a light. At that moment he looked over at the window and grinned towards Link, Luna, and Zelda. "What happened?" Luna asked as he walked away.

"Nothing, he just thinks I made some more friends" Zelda smiled. "Now listen. I need a favor; I need 3 stones from three different places. Can I count on you to get them?" She asked them and they both nodded. "Ok, here is a map to my kingdom, and the three places you need to go are a forest, the mountain, and the lake. There reside three stones that are essential to my kingdom." She told them. "Impa shall escort you out" She said as a large woman put her hands on Luna and Link. They both looked up to see a white haired, blue eyed woman in dark blue armor that nodded at Zelda and led them out.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The Mountain Stone**_

"Come on loser" Luna pushed Link. Epona had long since tired out and refused to carry them anymore. Link began lagging so Luna had to use good old fashioned force to push him up. "Get up that mountain. Or I will chop you into pieces and carry you like that" She threatened and Link turned on his shoulder.

"Listen" He panted. "You… may be used to… climbing trees but… I'm not" He panted. They had been climbing the mountain for a good few hours to reach the suggested area. Below them rested a town. The town of Kakoriko sat quietly below them.

Yesterday morning they found themselves lost in the large field. Many birds had swooped down on the tasty looking morsels but Luna and Link had hidden fast enough. Day time was harsh, but when the sun went down, and all the exploding rats and dive-bombing birds were resting, something worse came out of the ground. Skeletons of humans rose from the ground and had stalked around. Luna and Link had stayed hidden somewhat well in the crack between two towering hills. But do to their very upset Epona they were soon found out as a large whinny had attracted all the ghouls and ghosts that had spawned from the ground. Luna and Link had jumped on Epona, screaming for their eyes; Luna kicked Epona off expertly as they screamed into the night, tears down both their eyes.

They came to a quiet little town at about 3:00 a.m. They both got off the worn out Epona and rested on a nearby tree. Luna and Link looked at each other, each wanting to ask "What the hell was that?" But a voice caught them off guard. "Come. To. The. Graveyard." It said as a pale man appeared behind them. He was old and wrinkly and looked like a ghost. Not to mention he carried a large lantern only lighting up half his face, which made him all the creepier. Luna and Link looked each other in the eyes, and sighed before standing up slowly, and then promptly screaming for their lives. They ran into a house, unsure of whose it was they still slumped against the door as an old woman in a royal purple night gown drifted downstairs.

"What's happened younglings?" She asked worriedly, seeing the frightened boy and girl as she helped them to the table, she gave them each a special mix of her own milk.

Link shuddered. "We saw a… ghost" He gulped down the rest of her milk and thanked her with a bow. "He was pale white and carried a lantern. I think he wanted to kill us" Link said shakily.

They kind old woman laughed, taking his empty milk bottle and refilling it she told him happily. "That was Dante, the graveyard keeper. He sort of watches everyone come and go, but he is very obsessed with his graveyard" She smiled, and in seeing the looks on their faces she continued. "He isn't a ghost kids. He is just old and he has always been white like that, even as a child" She looked them over. "You aren't from around here, are you?" She smiled. They both shook their heads.

"Were looking for a stone. A big red one, it is supposed to be guarded on a mountain, and since that's the only one we can find…" She trailed off as the old woman spoke.

"By the way, I'm Julie, and that stone, is guarded by the gorons. They don't come down anymore; they are keeping all the mountain to themselves, however…" She said as she looked down. "Someone did try to go up there, a man in black armor forced his way through" She sighed.

"It must have been that man, Ganon" Luna whispered to Link, who nodded in return.

"Listen, it is crucial we talk to the Gorons. How do we get there?" Link asked and Julie looked up at the mountain towards the now rising sun.

"There is a man who guards a gate there. He can let you through. He is my husband so I will write a note to let you through" She blushed. "He is a real sweet heart, I promise" She said, her eyes going off into another direction.

"Think we should go now?" Luna asked Link who nodded yes in return. "Please?" Luna asked Julie, who picked up a piece of paper and a writing utensil and wrote a quick note.

"Please be careful, it is quite dangerous" She told him. "There are often tremors on the mountain and places to fall in" She warned them.

Link and Luna hugged the old woman good bye and felt for the first time, they had a grandmother. "Thank you" They both said, heading out into the morning mist, waving goodbye, her letter in hand. They walked around a bit until they found a large staircase. "Come on" Luna said cheerfully bouncing up the stairs.

"Would you wait?" Link yelled. "I'm not as fast as you monkey." He teased her. She yawned as it took him a good 10 minutes to climb up fully. When he finally made to the top, she smiled and pointing to another set of stairs leading to the gate they needed. "Brat" He called her and after climbing the steps, with a bit of help from Luna and they walked up to the guard.

"Mrs. Julie's Husband?" Luna asked and he nodded. "She said we can go through" She told him handing the yellow letter to him. He looked at it and nodded them through. He pushed a button opening the huge gate to a hill that gradually inclined. "Thanks" She yelled to him while dragging Link up the hill.

"Can… we… please… stop?" Link panted as they climbed further and further up the mountain, little shakes causing them to stop every now and then.

Luna turned on her heel. "Were never gonna get this done if you don't speed it up" She spat angrily at him. "I mean, even the ground will disintegrate by the time we make it up this mountain" She said, putting her hands on her hips. "And how can you be tired? We've barley climbed, plus, were from the trees, why can't you act like it?" She asked, getting more and more upset by the minute.

Link hobbled up to her, and put an exhausted hand on her shoulder, "Sorry, but I'm tired" He told her. "Can't we stop for just a minute?" Link asked as it started to pour.

She sighed. "Guess we don't have a choice now" She said resignedly, she looked around to maybe find an alcove, so they would be dry. She spotted one just as a lightning bolt hit. She jumped and dragged him over to the alcove. "H...Here" She said to him as they wandered through a large, dark cave, seeming to lead to nowhere. As Luna and Link walked, both now tiring from the large amount of traveling, they noticed that they gave held a deep rumble to it. The sides appeared to be rounded, as if carved, and the lines that were draped over head wobbled slightly. Luna looked to Link. "Did you… feel something?" She asked as a large shake occurred causing Luna and Link to fall into each other. They fell hard against the ground, and blushing Luna shot up, looked away from him, down the way they had came and blushed harder. "Sorry" She said, still turned.

Link pulled himself up, a little blush creased his cheeks to, but he wouldn't let her know it. "Me too" He told her, staring at her back. "Well, come on" He told her, not waiting, he put a hand on her shoulder and she turned around. Her blush faded immediately as her mouth dropped open. "Luna?" Link asked, shaking her.

"I think we should move" She said as her shaking finger pointed up behind him.

"What are you talking… about?" Link said, turning around. He now knew why Luna's face had hit the floor. A giant rock was rolling towards them, causing the tremors they felt. It seemed to be, pale in color, and most definitely rock, though it almost looked like it had a back. "Ok" He turned to her, "I agree, MOVE IT" He yelled pushing Luna back the way they came. They began to run, jumping over all the rocks and stumps on the path in the cave, they began to see a small light up ahead, and Link looked at Luna with a smile, not noticing the rock he tripped on. He landed flat on his face as the ball rolled toward him, he closed his eyes, wishing to be left alive, but doubting it, Luna appeared in front of him, crotched over, and smiling at him. As the rock rolled alone towards them Luna simply sat where she was and smiled while Link remained in shock. The big rock was just about to roll them over when it stopped, just barley touching Luna. "Wh…what?" Link asked confused as Luna smiled happily knowing she lived.

"Well, that was close" She sighed, trying to stand, but her torn blue tunic remained caught on the boulder. "Oh, don't tell me" Luna whined as the rock began to roll back again, Luna caught right along with it.

"LUNA" Link yelled getting up as she flailed around in the air.

"THIS WAS NOT MY IDEA OF CLIMBING" Luna yelled as her voice faded quickly in the distance.

Link winced, knowing how much she would kill him for not grabbing her, before he flung himself up, and darted off after her. As he ran, he got deeper and deeper into the cave; he began to fear that maybe the rock turned somewhere he didn't see. But he had to skid to a halt as he noticed a ledge surrounded by light. He stopped just short of the ledge and gasped at what he saw. A giant city surfaced before him, people that looked like moving rocks with arms, legs, and a head. They walked as if they were people from the town, simply enjoying life. He walked around the large cliff-surface he had almost fell from and noted very many things. Flowers seemed to be growing on the walls, their leaves as pointed as any writing utensil, while the flowers themselves looked like nothing more than enormous bombs. Also, some doorways had rugs over them for some reason, of all the three floors he could see, he saw many doorways, and tunnels that he could only guess led to some sort of cavern. He saw a spot to jump down, and was just about to jump when he saw an enormous rock person walking around; he could easily see that, in a ball form, that enormous rock could have easily been that boulder. Though in this giant rocks hand, it clasped something, gentle yet firm, as it bent through this tiny doorway, leading to, probably another tunnel. Link took a breath and jumped from the third floor down to the second, just barely missing the giant jar that had a face like the human-rocks. He followed the giant rock through the door, easily ducking and walked in to a surprising scene.

A figure in a black cloak was bent down, hair streaming down. In front of this black figure, another human-rock thing glared at her. "You know the laws" He was saying. "It is your fault it is now missing, go to your other home and never return here again." He commanded, as the figure stood. Link was incredibly surprised to see the black figure so small. The figure darted through a tunnel, letting light into the room. He saw a huge rug on the floor with what looked like an eye design on it. He saw many human-rocks standing on the sides of the room, some looking serious, some looking plain bored. He saw the big rock crouch in front of the rock on the richly throne.

"New ones" It said to the figure on the chair. He nodded and the giant rock opened his clasped hand to reveal Luna passed out in his hand. She was cut and bruised, and it looked like some limbs had been broken. Link's anger rose until he saw the kingly figure stand and walk over to the crotched rock.

The kingly figure stared in astonishment at Luna's passed out and bruised body. "Explain" He told the big rock, pulling at Luna's hair gently, almost mesmerized by it.

"I was doing my daily scouting routine, and when I rolled back here, I noticed she was caught by her dingy cloths" He said, referring to Luna's almost completely gone outfit. "Not sure if she is one to worry about this time" He told him as the king ordered some of his men to come take her.

"Good work; you shall receive your reward. She will be cleaned and redressed, and then we will investigate her. You are correct though" The king said, his face softening. "She will most likely not mean any harm, plus to add she is more banged up than she could possibly know, we will keep her here for a while yet to come" He said laughingly, as a bunch of rock-men came, and gently picked up Luna, and one supposed female of the group cradled her head gently. They took her through another hole and Link heard a door firmly close.

Damn he thought can't get her that way. He ran through every plan he could think up. After a few hours of hiding in a nearby crack in the wall, he decided to make a break for the room closest to where she was taken away, and only hope there was a hole or something. He waited for the usual rock-man to pass, which he had heard them called Gorons pass by. As one did he darted into the room with a blue rug above it. He stopped in a shadow, he looked around. All he saw was one baby Goron sleeping peacefully on his supposed mother's lap. Link glanced around the room and did in fact see a hole which he could squeeze through. He threw himself across the way and through the hole.

He appeared in a room with chains rattling slightly. Can't be he thought, panicking. He ran up to a cage wall and saw Luna dangling loosely from some chains. I can cut her down from that he thought, as hope surged through him.

Link inched up to the cage and gulped as he only hoped that no one would come to check on her. He barley recognized the Luna dangling from chains than from the Luna was beaten up in a rock's hand. She had been fully redressed and they at least had the courtesy to keep her cloths the same color. She now wore a small mini-shirt that more than revealed her belly button. Her long, Kokiri made pants were now replaced by an ice-blue pair of mini-shorts. His mind drifted to bad thoughts as he thought about why they had dressed her in such clothing. But as he looked over her, now strangely long, ice-blue hair matching her pants, he did not recognize her, and wished none of this ever happened. He opened the loose cage door enough to slide through and then blocked the door so as not to close all the space and maybe lock him in there. He glided over to her as silently as possible. Don't worry he thought I'll get you out. As he took out his sword and carefully sawed the chains apart, he caught Luna as she fell, her wrists still attached to the chains. He grunted as she tried to scream out in pain from the drop, he could tell from the way her leg was bent, that was definitely one of the broken parts of her. He cradled her and opened the gate quietly walking through.

"I heard there was a discovered intruder" He heard a Goron gossip as she walked past complaining about how lacking their security was now. "Must be dangerous, don't let the children out to long. Oh and did you hear, they caught one, the execution is planned for tomorrow" They said, and Link had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming in anger. He didn't understand why they would want to kill her just because she had entered the mountain. But he wouldn't allow that to happened, he would get them both out before the Gorons had a chance to regroup. As he turned a corner, he looked back carefully over his shoulder to check for anyone following.

He sighed in relief as he saw no one. He took a few steps forward but cursed when he ran into something, causing Luna to scream more than loud enough to be heard. A large rock stood in front of him. "No intruders" He said, dragging both Luna and Link back to the throne room. Each step Link wanted to slaughter the rock because for each step, Luna's face contorted with more and more pain.

They entered the throne room and the King yelled in surprise. He ordered to guards to hold down Luna and Link, though they really didn't need to because for one, Link was to roughed up to move, and Luna was still out cold. "Intruders seem to be coming in and out of our land these days" They king glared at him, moving his glare to Luna. "What is so special you would risk coming here for one other?" The king asked Link and Link took a deep breath.

"We are doing favors for many. One of which being a princess, Zelda" The king's face shifted to surprise, "And the other to a dear friend who wanted nothing more than to see the world. The girl you have hurt" Link said, unimaginable anger rushing through his voice and face. "Is a dear friend of mine, and I guarantee if you hurt her more, you will regret it" He said threateningly. The king glared at Link, but after a few minutes, his face softened, he ordered there carful release as a doctor Goron came and began to bandage Luna.

"Forgive my people" The king said taking a seat. "We are at constant edge due to humans like you and the first intruder. The man in black. I am Darania and he wanted our spiritual stone. I refused him, not sensing any goodness in him at all. As he left, we had another child come to our mountain. She was hurt, badly. Cuts and bruises littered her body and she twitched with pain. At first she was scheduled for execution, but as we rethought, we only hoped she could help with the previous intruder. She gave us a green stone, told us to keep it safe with the red treasure from the mountain. So we hid the gems in our cavern guarded by a dangerous dodongo. We pleaded with him to guard it, but once he had them, he turned rancid, began rolling a storm on the inside of the planet. We are unaware of what to do, so all of my people have been on edge. Please" He asked, "Forgive us for the mistreatment" He pleaded, and at the same time, the doctor that was working on Luna walked over, told him something and then left. "It appears your friend is ok. Somehow her bones have healed along with her cuts and bruises" Link laughed to himself, knowing she was never hurt for long. Darania looked at him. "I sense good in you and your friend. Is there any way you would help get our stones back, we will be indebted and do whatever you wish" He asked, and Link thought it over.

"Alright, here is the deal. We will help you, but the princess Zelda has asked we gather the three spiritual stones, so we need the two you will have then to take to the princess. Is there any way to let us use them for the princess?" Link asked, hope surging through him as Luna stirred.

Darania thought it over. "Alright, I can trust you with them then" He said, "Your cloths need repairing though, there is a room right outside this door, you can get new items there" He informed them as Luna shot off the bed, surprising the King

"DOLT" Luna said rushing up to Link. "You let a rock kidnap me" She scolded. "What if I had gotten hurt huh? Broken bones don't mean a thing to you?" She asked him as he laughed. "What?" She asked frustrated as she turned and saw her audience. "What is this?" She asked, slowly moving into a defensive position.

Link put a calm hand on her shoulder. "Relax" He told her. "Its time to get two of the three stones we need" He smiled as Luna looked at him confused. "See, all we have to do is beat a rampaging rock to get them" He summed up and Luna stopped.

"Good" She said. "Just let it kidnap me again, and wait for it to go asleep. Is that your plan?" She asked angry again. "I'm not in the mood to be barbequed Kokiri" She shouted. "Or squashed female soup" She spouted angrily as Link stood up.

"Relax" He told her. "We will figure it out" He said reassuringly. Darania stood and said his goodbyes and good luck's. Link and Luna started down the path towards the cave. "At least its down this time and not up" Link said happily as Luna snorted. "Listen, apparently we have to go through a giant skull of a dragon to get to a room. In this room King-Darania said that all we have to do is bomb the floor, drop down and battle the giant dodongo.

Luna laughed. "Yeah, sounds simple enough" She joked. Light flushed onto them, revealing Link's new cloths. He was clothed in red, a tunic none the less as the green used to be, but this time red. Luna's hair had been tied in a bun. Her long hair now controlled she moved around a lot more freely. "Look" She said, "That must be the cavern" She told him as she pointed towards a big hole in the wall.

"No shit genius" He scolded. "Let's just go in, get the stones, say our goodbyes and head towards the river" He sighed tiredly. Luna laughed. They walked into the giant hold, now surrounded by darkness; Luna secretly wanted to hold onto Link but knew it would make their relationship weird. They walked down into the darkness, closer and closer to the core of the mountain, they finally stopped. They came to a large dome shaped skull. Its eyes clearly distinguished with a red glow. The bottom of the giant mouth stretched down to the ground, the bone now turning a deep shade of blue was almost creepy.

As Luna and Link walked towards it, Luna's hand flew towards Link's and she drug him to the skull. Behind them, hundreds of bats with blood red eyes was following swiftly behind them. "Lets try not to be vampire Kokiri please?" Luna yelled as Link ran swiftly with her.

"Having bite marks was not on my agenda either" Link said, as fearful tears streamed down their wide eyes, both now scared to all get out, they half-smiled half-screamed with tears down the long corridor, that was hidden in the throat of the skull.

They both ran and ran, tears drying quickly on their soaked faces. "ok" Luna panted. "Never again, will I annoy a bat" She said resolved.

Link looked at her. "You annoy bats too?" He asked, raising his left eye-brow in that Link-way of his.

Luna slightly blushed in the dim light but pushed it away. "Well" She covered. "We seem to be in a large room now" She pointed out walking around. She discovered a much lighter colored ground spot. "Hey" She yelled across the room. "Check this out" She said, bending over to check it. Unknown to her, the ground was not that resistant to a bouncing kid. Her feet broke through the ground causing her to fall swiftly with them. Her left arm caught the wall that still held, her face terrified. "OK" She yelled to Link. "Help would be NICE LINK" She yelled her hand slipping.

Link ran swiftly over to her hand, and just as she fell, he caught her tiny hand. "MY GOD" He yelled, looking past her. Below her harbored a large pool of lava. "Ok" He said, pulling her up. "Jumping isn't an option" He gulped as she struggled to help him, help her up. He swiftly got up, and both fell over panting.

"Its no picnic hovering over hot air too ya know" She sassed him as they sat up. They leaned over carefully looking down. "It isn't all lava" She told him. "There is a land mass down there too" She said, tracing the edges of the room with her finger. "We can jump for that." She smiled

Link gave her a disapproving look. "Wait" He grabbed her shoulder lightly. "Darania told me there is a guardian of the two stones. Shouldn't we look for the guardian, plan a strategy?" He asked her, knowing he was right.

She sighed. "Look, nothing is down there" She said pointing to the bare land mass. "There has to be a door or something down there that will lead to him. Then we can plan" She said knowingly. She gazed down her hole. "Look" She pointed to the sides of the holes. "There are grabbing areas and foot areas so we can climb down. Let's go" She said, shimming down the hole. Link sighed and followed. As they climbed down, Link began to understand why she complained so much about the heat, it was absolutely unbearable. He heard her stop climbing down and stopped to turn slightly towards her. "Ok" She said. "This I didn't plan for" She sighed. "It's not like there is a latter for us to climb down" She said. "Guess we have to jump" She said, taking a deep breath, she jumped down landing hard on the ground. "Oh dang" He heard her say as she held her knees. Link took a gulp, he knew he would have to jump down anyway.

He let go of his held air and let go of the wall. He flew down with such great force he thought he was flying through time. As he saw the ground rush up to meet him, his heart raced as he just wanted to fly back up to the wall and climb back up and go back to his forest. When he meet the ground, his feet felt like jelly. He thought at any second his feet would melt off and run away. He then held his legs just like Luna had, only hoping that his feet wouldn't run away. It took him a few minutes to realize Luna's soft hand was resting on his shoulder. She smiled as he looked to see if her feet had left her. Surprisingly her feet remained, but he did see a large river of blood flowing towards the pool of lava. "LUNA" He yelled, but his eyes suddenly looked behind her. A large rock stood towering over them, much larger than the one from the Dodongo's cavern. He glared down at them and smiled. He rolled himself up into a ball, and Link realized he planned on rolling them over. He quickly grabbed Luna's hand, missing her blush in the heat from the lava, and dragged her swiftly to the side as the giant rock rolled by.

Luna's mouth hung open. "No thanks. I'm not in the mood to be squash" She gulped. "Now what? Is HE that guardian?" She asked him, quite nervous, Link nodded. "Great" She mumbled. "How are we supposed to convince that giant meatball we mean no harm? All we need are the stones he has for the princess" She huffed, sending the angry feeling everywhere. The 'meatball' had rounded to corner across from them and was on his way back.

"Whatever we do" He said backing up. "We'd better do it quick. It's coming back" He said, turning to run, but falling over something large. "What the?" He asked, but saw a 'bomb-flower', or the flowers that looked like bombs. "We can use these" He said, picking it up.

Luna's mouth hung open. "THROW IT DUMMY" She yelled as the flower itself began to count down till it blew. The giant rock rounded the corner next to them and Link panicked. He screamed and through the bomb, it landing in the path of the giant rock Luna and Link gulped simultaneously, both gripping each other. The bomb detonated early due to the fact that the giant rock rolled right on it, causing it to stop and tumble to the ground. "Whack it with YOUR SWORD" Luna yelled, clinging to the wall. Link gulped and ran up to the thing, hitting it with the side of the sword. The sword made a metal clang sound that rang through the air, and with a start, the rock flipped up and yowled in pain, his hand beating on the wall. "Time to run" Luna yelled grabbing Link as the giant rock balled up again and rolled after them. They made it to the wall just in time to avoid a thrashing. "Listen" Luna said, "I think if we do that enough, we can maybe knock him out, grab the stones, and get our wannabe-pancake-butts outta here" She told him hopefully.

Link nodded. "Yeah, and look at the wall" He said, the rock rounding the opposite corner. "There is water dripping out. If we get enough in here, maybe we can kill the lava in the center" He told her hopefully.

"Yeah" She nodded. "But, I wonder where it is coming from" She said as the rock rounded the third corner, headed towards them.

"Who cares?" Link said, grabbing another bomb flower and throwing it in the path, a little too close to them. Link hit his head with his hand and turned towards Luna. "Hold on" He told her, grabbing her in a hug and pushing her up against the wall. Link thought nothing of it, as he protected her from the blast, his back receiving a bit of damage, but stopping the rock. However Luna blushed so hard she couldn't breathe. She could feel the rise and fall of his smooth chest. His sweet breath coming down on her, ruffling her slightly waist length hair.

The bomb blew and Link ran up and sliced the rock with his sword, Luna, however, veered over to the edge of the lake of lava, in too much of a daze to understand what was happening she bent over, the heat of the lava causing her to sweat, but all she could do was see Link's chest in her face. After Link had hit the rock with his sword, the rock stood up, its face bleeding. It hit the side of the wall, breaking the rock wall. Lakes of water poured into the mountain of lava, causing every bit of lava to turn black and dry fast. The rock rolled into the middle just before the wall broke and slowly melted back into the volcano's lava. The rivers of water, however, weren't so forgiving. They swift up Luna and Link and carried them high into the mountainous cavern. Link searched frantically for Luna, but was distraught when he saw no sign of her. The water carried him up the hole and out of the cavern, the water never ceasing for a minute until he was thrown outside alone.

"W…what?" Link asked aloud confused, his new cloths, tattered and torn and dripping wet.

"Wow, human" A voice said behind him. "You weren't bad" Darania appeared behind Link his rocky face smiling hugely. "Though you seem to be missing a friend, you still deserve your reward.

Link stood quietly, not facing the king. He faced the cavern, tears mixed with the water from his now, long, wet blond hair. "Thank you king" He said, turning slowly, taking the two stones. One glowed a bright red, and was almost shaped like a heart with spikes on the side. The other glowed a bright green, and was shaped like a leaf. "I…recognize this" Link said, staring at the green one, stuffing the red one harshly into his pants.

"You would" Said a black, cloaked figure. The same figure as before stood before the goron's and Link. "It is from your forest. You're lucky I got it first, before Ganon did" It said, the goron's turning and standing in an attacking position. The figure laughed. "Your friend isn't dead" She said as the goron's charged, but Link stopped them and the figure continued. "She is in the one place she would never grow bored" She said. "And if we meet again, my name is Mari" She said, disappearing swiftly.

The king straightened. "So you lost your friend" He patted Link softly, for a rock. "Go find her, we can talk later" He smiled and without turning back to him, Link ran for the field, praying Epona stood ready and waiting. He moved swiftly through the village of Kakoriko. Ignoring the guard and even the kind old lady from before. He appeared in the field at nightfall, the skeletons roamed around as Epona slept next to a tree.

Link took a breath and leaped for Epona, who woke at the sound of his coming. Epona struggled hard enough to get free from the rope just as Link got on. "GO" He shouted determined. This time, Link did no bouncing. He only headed for the river that Luna and Link had past a little ways back. The skeletons followed swiftly as he saw the bridge and the considerably lowered water. He followed the low river to another giant entrance, this time, it led to a valley where the skeletons did not dare follow. Epona halted to a stop, too tired to continue. Link patted Epona easily. "Rest" He said, brushing her long mane. He took a few steps forward until he found a slowly flowing river. He walked away up the hill. Dodging many enemies that through rocks and pellets at him through the water. Only a few had actually hit him, but the enemies had suffered far worse than him, due to him slashing them through the face. He continued up the river, hoping more than anything that Luna was by the waterfall. Her favorite place was always right by the water. After walking for more than 2 hours, he came to a large water fall. He walked up a steep hill to get a better view, and when he did he cursed loudly in the air. She wasn't there and he was at a dead end.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: The third stone and… The Princess?**_

Link screamed out his lungs, dark was fast approaching again. He had spent the entire day, searching for an entrance or a hole that would let him keep looking. He didn't have the strength to keep looking. He was hungry, and most of all, he was more worried for his friend. Luna's smiling face haunted him in his memory, and then both Saria and Luna's face appeared laughing together, walking away from him. Link sat up and remembered something Saria had said to him: "Things are not what they always appear" She had told him smiling. Link took a deep breath and glared at the waterfall in front of him. He yelled as he dove through the water fall, preparing to fall down, he was surprised when his face collided with a wall with a deep 'thump'.

A hard rock meet his face only feet away from where he was standing. A large, long extending cave loomed before him, and somewhere in the distance, he could hear splashed and hope flapped through him. He ran, ignoring the rocks that stuck out and smacked him in the face. In a matter of minutes he came face to well, entrance with a large cave. Large, fish shaped people swam about in the water. Some lazed on the little walkway there was. The entire cavern was filled with pools of water and white, fish people swimming about. He gazed excitedly, knowing Luna loved water she might be at the top of the majestic waterfall he saw laid out before him. He ran down the long, narrow path in front of him and began up a small rocky staircase. He stopped just before getting off the staircase because he heard strange voices. "Its not like the human would have survived that" Said a familiar voice.

"The… girl was carried away by the river of water that the gerudo man formed. My bet is that he has her locked away somewhere. Where else could our water tunnels lead to Majesty?" The person asked. He stuck his head a little way up and realized just who that voice was. He gasped quietly as the girl from the mountain stood before a large fish man who sat on a waterfall-made throne.

"None the less" The big fish croaked out. "We have nothing to gain from searching for another human. You are all that we feel we should keep around. She means nothing."

The girl in the black cloak spat. "Don't you get it, she is just as important as the princess from Hyrule castle. If we can't rescue one, we should at least save the one we can reach" She huffed but the king simply scooted a few inches and looked away. "Fine, I'll go search for her, and when, because of my efforts the world is saved, I'll be sure to mention nothing about how helpful the zora's were" She spat turning around.

Link gulped as he turned on his heel and skillfully darted down the staircase. He was almost to the bottom and his hope at not being found sky rocketed. Though, a small dent in the staircase caused him to fall flat on him face. He rolled down the rest of the way and rammed right into a rock wall. "Damn" He grunted as the girl walked down.

"You" She said, spotting Link's rolled over body. "You were traveling with her right? The Luna girl?" She asked, picking Link up by the shirt and placing him on the wall. "Where is she?" The girl demanded.

Link shook his head sadly. "I'm not sure, she was carried off by water…" He looked at her, waiting for her name

"Mari idiot" She said letting him go. "My name is Mari and because of you the world is in more danger than ever now." She scolded him with her angry look. "I expect you to help" She scolded him again.

He took a deep breath. "I will do whatever I can, however I can" He told her, a fire building in his eyes. "There was a thing though, that she and I were looking for" He said, hinting to the so-called Zoras. "I believe they have a stone that the princess of Hyrule needs." He told her.

Mari sighed. "No, it isn't here anymore. Actually your dear friend, Luna, has it" She told him. She watched the look of shock spread across his face. "You see. The river she was carried down as ejected from this very place. The river water that carried her off you see, had the pendant in it, it was a sort of guardian. The only way we know for sure that she has it, is because the Zoras sense it is with her. They can't see her, but they described her perfectly from their seer." She explained.

Link nodded. "So where do we go to find her?" He asked, searching for an answer, his mind wandering back to the conversation that he overheard, about them being unsure.

She sighed. "The only place we haven't checked yet is a place called Lon Lon Ranch. They house horses there that drink water irrigated from a stray canal that leads from here" She said walking towards the waterfall, but stopping short. "Oh, yeah, if I remember, I got a letter saying that they found a stranded kid. Nothing more than that though" She said. "See" She told him. "I'm sort of friends with them, so I know this stuff" She strutted, "Come on" She darted through the waterfall.

Link stood still. His thoughts drifted to Luna, and the days they had all played. He, Saria, and Luna were not liked by the village. Luna because of her powers and her ability to age, and Link with his ability to age as well, and Saria, who was their personal savior, because she had in fact befriended them. He already lost one friend, he swore to himself he wouldn't lose another. If he had to raid this ranch to get her back, he would more than happily do it. He heard Mari yelling impatiently and sucked in a deep breath of air. This was his journey, and he would make it complete no matter the cost, with all of his friends with him in the end.

"Come on there Lee" An old, gruffly man called. His blue shirt horribly discarded with his brown shorts. He stood about 6"1 from the ground. He was indeed the tallest person on the ranch. "The horses don't feed themselves" He called to an invisible helper hiding in a giant sized barn. More haystacks marked the wall of the barn. "You had better not be on those horses again young one, or I'll make you pick up their leftovers" He yelled, dropping the four rolls of haystacks he carried on his shoulders. His arms fell limp at his sides, marks from years of shoving haystacks more than marred his skin. He grumpily headed over to the barn and opened a door.

He soon fell back on his back as a giant, brown blur blazed past him. "YEEEHAH" A tiny person on the horse yelled as the giant horse galloped across the wide open prairie. The tiny person's hair blazed behind her, a slightly ice-blue tint could easily fool any fish into thinking it was a puddle. Her baggy farm cloths covered her body, the only bright colored item was a blue necklace she had around her neck. As she rode, her eyes flew open as she glanced happily at the grass quickly passing her. Her eyes contained their own sea-blue color. The only kind of shoes she wore were tiny, flip flops. "NEVER GRAMPS" She yelled, riding around the small, but roomy area. She laughed when a giant black horse rode up behind her. The old man caught her horse and halted it. He huffed and she grinned. "Sorry, too much temptation" She smiled happily, seeming to glow.

"None the less" He half-scolded, half-worried about her. "You coulda been hurt Lee. Do you know how hard it is to stay on that horse, especially when it rides that fast?" He asked, helping her down.

"I know gramps, but… I really wanted to ride her again" She said, putting her cut hand on the horse's mane, happily petting it, getting a happy grunt from the oversized horse.

Gramps sighed. He never could stay mad at her, in the few days he had known her, and she was like a beacon. Before she had come, he did nothing but wallow over his nieces, Malon's, death. The very horse Lee now rode, was the very horse that had trampled Malon, though he couldn't bring himself to get rid of it. "Listen, just be careful" He said, suspicion in his voice. She smiled and sighed. Honestly, he wandered how a little thing like this could survive a violent river like that. And when the water was high too. The bumps and scratches that littered parts of her body were only proof that rocks could very easily destroy her. "Sometimes I wander where you came from" He sighed as they walked back to the barn.

Lee looked down, and slowed her walk. "I'm sorry" He noticed his mistake at mentioning the one thing she had a hard time dealing with. "If I could remember, maybe I could go back" She tried to smile "Maybe I have someone precious to me who is waiting" She said, fighting tears.

He stopped, and dropped the horse's mane. "Oh Lee" He said falling to his old knees, the cracking hurting him, but not as much as what he had said. "I promise, we will find your memory" He said, clutching her damaged hand.

She bent down lightly to him, her face glowing. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't care" She smiled, pulling his head up. "You are the one who fished me out of the river, I'd be shark bait if it weren't for you" She laughed to him. He sighed and looked down again, she sighed just the same, but launched herself into a hug with him. "Thanks gramps" She added to tease him. He looked up and smiled, but then looked up more.

"Looks like rain" He told her, "Best for us to get inside" He told her, grabbing the horse to pull himself up. Lee ran up to the door of the barn and opened it for the tired horses. "Go ahead and get inside, start dinner too please?" He half-begged, her meals were everything, love and hate, sadness and sorrow, somehow all filled his one plate, and a few measly morsels of her food made him feel like a new man. She nodded and happily skipped into the house.

She danced over to the kitchen, wandering what kind of food he would like. She decided to go with the fish. A nice, grilled fish sent his sights soaring, and she knew he needed that. A crash from the barn made her sigh. Old gramps better not have broken anything she thought to herself as she walked over to the door. She opened the door to see it had just started to rain. The sky itself was a deep, dark color. Light drops of cold water splashed her on the face. She, however was almost sent into shock when she saw the barn. The door itself had been torn right off its hinges. Horses raced out of the barn, scurrying and panicking. She ran over to the door and just as a bolt of lightning light the sky she stood in the door. "GRAMPS!!!" She yelled, unaware of their unexpected guest.

The old man lay, withered and beaten on the floor, a large, black, cloaked figure stood next to his body, the black horse from earlier lay dead in front of Gramps. "So, you were here" The black, cloaked man said turning. His eyes were the color of blood, his smile even more wicked than death. His eyes narrowed into slits sticking to the sides of his face. His teeth pointed and she faintly wandered if he ever broke his lip on his teeth. His hair was styled back, like an open flame. He wore pure-black armor that heavily defined and protected his stomach, arms and legs. His boots were ones that could easily kick someone to death in matter of seconds and at this point she recognized the slice in Gramps' stomach and how it matched the imprint look of the sharp boot. Another bolt of lightning filled the sky, causing his dark skin to glow faintly as Lee was frozen in place. Her eyes torn between the corpse of the one man who had saved her and the corpse of the family horse and the evil-doer who had committed the crime. Anger welt up inside her and she felt her legs move.

She raced herself towards the man, throwing her tear filled face into his neck in hopes to destroy his veins. But a strong hand caught her own neck. And she glared, breathlessly up into his face. "It is about time I get this" He said, grabbing her hand and twisting it behind her back forcing her to look at the dead man. "See him? He died because of you. He simply refused to tell me you were here, so what other choice did I have but to destroy him." He leaned into her ear. "You're the reason he died" He taunted hearing the last bit of her breath catch.

Her face turned ice cold. Her vision began to fade, and from nowhere the smiling face of a boy with golden hair, and a green tunic with the weirdest looking green hat stared at her. She felt so attached to this image she willed herself to live. The anger only built as she was forced to stare into the dead corpse's face. With a start the man dropped her and shambled back into the darkness.

His hand was frozen in the shape of her neck. "No" He whispered. "I'm too late this time" He told himself.

Lee stood, her hands clenched at both of her sides, her hair began to wave frantically from strand to strand. She turned to face the hideous man, her eyes now a strong, but dead blue. She glared as her anger continued to rise. She felt her hand, ice-cold as if she held some sort of stick. She grabbed this ice cold stick and pulled it to her face. Realizing she had an arrow in her hands, her dead, blue eyes turned towards the cowering man and she felt the ice cold shape of another object in her hand. She pulled up her hand and materialized another object. This object was about half her size, and stood regularly like a long bow decorated with ice flowers and drops. She pulled the ice arrow into the bow. "For Gramps" She said, launching it her eyes still a dead blue ice color. The arrow itself transformed itself into an easily discounted ice-beam that shot straight through the barn itself. The man in black whirled himself into his black cloak and disappeared as the arrow screeched past him. Lee spat and stopped herself as she somehow, felt someone behind her. Knowing it was the same man she whirled herself on her heel and drew her bow again. "Die" She said as she realized who stood there.

A blond haired, green dressed boy, just about her age stood in the doorway. The lighting flashed again and she could see his benevolent face. His lips rested still, perfect. His eyes were simple cuts in his eyes, a deep blue in his own eyes. He inched closer as she stood petrified. Was this that boy from her vision. Her anger rose and fell all together, she couldn't get her head to stop pounding. Images of this boy, herself except in a blue outfit similar to his, and another girl, playing around in trees. She saw a giant spider with a sword coming out of it, the dead face of this girl, fighting a poison infection as she died, this boy laying dead on the ground, and then a very angry version of herself, in a blue tunic her eyes a blazing red walking towards the spider, the spider lay dead, she carried her two accomplices', she was burying one, she was in a giant cavern with a ball rolling at her, and finally, this boy's chest surrounding her, making her neck burn as something materialized around her neck, this boy walked away and this burning sensation lead her to the edge of a lava filled lake, then she was swept away by a river of water.

By now, the boy had his arms around her as she clutched her head tightly. He grunted, fighting tears of his own. He had found her, Link had found his Luna, though he could tell something was different about her. She held her head as if someone was pounding on it with a hammer. He clutched her tighter seeing the dead, old man and a giant horse. She fell limp in his arms and for a moment, he thought her, ice body that was as if she was stuck into a freezer had died. But slowly, he felt heat course through her. He picked her up gingerly, carrying her away from the grotesque scene of carnage that Ganon, he thought angrily, had cause. He carried her into the nearby house, quickly moving out of the rain as Mari looked away from them. She walked over to the corpse and took a nearby shovel. She didn't know how Luna felt but she had an idea, she took his body and the horse's body to the prairie to rest.

Link carried her to a large bed and gingerly set her cringing body down. He saw cuts and bruises littering her body, and he had a feeling Ganon had done it, but he always knew the river may have caused it. He took some nearby blankets and quickly covered her up. He sighed as her cringing stopped. He got up to find some more pillows, but a small hand caught the loose of his shirt, refusing to let him leave. He looked down to see Luna's hand holding onto his shirt as if for dear life. He smiled and sat down, taking her head and cradling it in his lap. He leaned back against the wall, the room, barren and plain, yet more homey than not. He closed his eyes and listened closely as he heard the sound of Mari burying the corpses, the rain pattering against the window, the small horses and large horses roaming the field, though not leaving, and he felt peaceful holding onto her.

The morning came swiftly to Luna. She shook her head slightly still a little disoriented and confused. Had all of that really happened last night? Had she really lost the man who saved her life. The thought sunk into her head and she wanted to reach up and wiped the stray tears falling down her face. As she did so, she noticed her hand was slightly heavier and hard to move. She lifted it up to her face with a small grunt and looked to see another person's hand intertwined with hers. Her hope soared as she knew the only one around was gramps. She threw up her painful head just in time to see herself flinging someone new across the room. Her eyes bulged as she realized that it wasn't gramps.

This new person's head slammed against the wall and she immediately cringed. "OK" He yelled standing up, holding onto his head. He bent down to pick up his green cap and looked her in the face. "Gee, thanks Luna" He sighed.

She gave him a confused look and stood up from the bed, if not wobbling slightly. She paced herself towards the umbrella bucket and grabbed the longest one. "What do you want?" She accused. "How did you get in here? And why were you in my bed?" She asked, inching towards him, the deadly umbrella pointing towards him.

He stuttered. "L..listen" He said to her. "It's me. Remember from the forest?" He asked and she dropped the umbrella. "Yeah" He said, slightly nervous. "Remember Luna, we were out on a journey to retrieve the three gemstones from the specific places? We already had two. When we got the two, a giant river washed you away. Then I found you here. Remember?" He asked again hopefully.

She sat down on the bed. "Sorry… Link" She hesitated. "Guess I was just slow this morning" She sighed. "So about the stones then, were was the last on again?" She asked him.

He held back a scoff. "Umm" He said, seeing her agitated look. Yup, this was definitely the Luna he knew. "Kind of… around your neck" He laughed when she reached up to her necklace. She laughed with him when she realized they had all the stones. And her relief soared as she realized that, even though they came for Saria, she couldn't wait to get back home, and relax. Link smiled. "Mari left by the way" He said softly. "You remember Mari right?" Luna nodded. "Yeah, she said now that we have all the stones she doesn't need to worry about the princess." He smiled. "She put some horses out front for us to choose from to ride back to the castle" He smiled again. "Then… we can go home" He said as she stood up.

"Then hurry it up" She told him. "I can't wait to go back to a peaceful place" She laughed. They walked through the littered house, Luna ignoring the remembrance of last night. They walked outside and off in the distance a gravestone had been placed. Luna knew that dear old gramps was there and he would forever watch over this place. Luna made if a point in her mind to come back here every day if she could, to tend to the remaining horses. Luna and Link picked a horse. Link choose Epona, and Luna choose Swiftstar, one of the new horses to the barn. Barley old enough to be ridden, but Luna and Swiftstar shared a special connection.

They rode towards the castle with swiftness, the sky grew darker and darker, but the shinning hope on their faces made them think nothing of it. They got to the gate of Hyrule Castle Town and tied to the horses to a nearby post letting them eat their fill of grass. With Link carrying the two stones, Fire and Forest, Luna happily totted around the third, water, carefree around her neck. Both stopped in astonishment at the sight of the front gate. Link had just barley caught Luna before she stuck a giant, broken wooden piece through her foot. They both stared horridly at the trashed bridge. It littered the surrounding river with broken wooden pieces, and the grand, red designs that had lighted up the bridge with star like designs was now barley there. Half the bridge caved in on one side of the castle town, while the other half caved in on the side to the field. They could see the only way to cross was to take a second or two of a swim. As they both were about the jump across a light galloping noise came swiftly from the town side and as Luna and Link peered hard into the darkened town, the realized a white horse was flying towards them. Zelda flew by with her nurse maid, Impa. Zelda noticed them as Impa made the horse fly by the broken gate. Zelda turned around sharply in the white horse as Impa concentrated on continuing forward, and threw a tiny blue object in the littered river. She turned around just soon enough to disappear in the distance with Impa.

Luna and Link stared at each other, and were about to turn around when a large, powerful snort lashed out behind them. They both gulped being able to tell that something tall was there.

There, behind the two, small children stood an gigantic horse. Its black hair was easily accented by the black and red outlined armor it wore. It seemed as if the horse itself was about to participate in an epic battle where only one would stand victorious. But it was not just the tall, towering horse Link and Luna worried about. There, on top, sat a large man, with enormous eyebrows and eyes that dipped at a slant. His eyes glared at them, a dark, almost black red stared them down with intense ferocity. His large, black cape swirled around his horse. He, himself was clothed heavily in armor, much like the horse's, with red outlining the edges. He glared down at them, his face slowly crept up in a grin. "Where are they?" He said, knowing they were both scared to death. Link stood next to Luna, but the slightest flinch he made towards the direction the princess had left gave Ganon a big hint, that he did not pass up. He made his horse whinny and took off, throwing a large, purple, ball emanating evil at Link. Luna made a dive and the rolled next to the destroyed bank. Ganon rode laughing into the distance, and Link's face was angry, yet strangely determined as he glared after Ganon.

Luna and Link stumbled up, both speechless. Link's head went from up and down, in sorrow and despair as he thought of what happened, Luna looked at him from the side. She felt somewhat shadowed in darkness as she realized that he must have had feelings for princess Zelda. She thought hard in her head, It isn't like I ever had a chance next to a princess She thought as she went over to the bank and sat down. She pulled her knees up to her chin as she put her head down. She didn't want to think about his feelings for her, after all Luna had been in love with Link since they meet in the grassy field back home. She remembered that scene clearly.

She had just begun running from Mido, back then, she didn't stand up to anyone and her mysterious powers made her one to fear. It was in that meadow that hundreds of flowers sprouted and grew. Some were white lillys with the ends of the petals just starting to curl from the ending season. Some were white roses that swayed easily in the wind. Most flowers, however had closed and much of the weeds now showed in this meadow. The tree line had quickly left her as she raced through the meadow. She had tripped and scraped harshly on the ground, destroying few flowers. Her tattered, dull-gray clothes had been even more dirtied now. She flipped her head up, fear rippling in her face as she saw the thing she had tripped over. A young boy, clothed much like her, though in complete green, stared at her. He grunted when he heard Mido and his little gang pass through the trees. This boy had stood up for her, and easily beat them away. It was a few days after that that he had found Luna again, this time purposely. He took his time to teach her a few tricks about evading Mido, it was at that time Luna had fallen in love with Link. Though she made it look like she was listening, she was really just paying attention to his soft, crystalline face, with the smoothest cheek bones ever, and eyes that, somehow, seemed more peaceful than his face. The blue in his eyes had always calmed her, but now, the blue in his eyes made her want to go home. They were filled with determination as he walked over to the river.

He gave her a glance, quick but sure and dove into the water to receive Zelda's gift to them. Luna watched him swim around, constantly bonking his head on different rocks under the river. On the inside she laughed a few times, but she made sure to keep her face straight when he finally came back up to the surface, a blue looking flute was in his hands. He crawled up onto the bank and stared at the object. He sat down on the bank, next to her. "I don't know what to do" He sighed.

She sighed. "Dumb butt" She said, taking the flute. "Look, there is a note" She said. She read the note out to him, "Please understand" She read, "Please take the three stones to the temple and place them on the altar, I shall speak to you soon" She finished. Luna sighed. "I guess we head to the temple then. She pointed to her necklace, "After all we have a promise to uphold" She said, feigning awesomeness.

"Right" Link said standing. They both crossed the damaged bridge together. "The temple is over here right?" He said to himself.

Luna gasped as soon as they entered the town. Each and every building was either burning or already burning. People scrambled, some burning and some even diving in the fountain for water to escaped the building. Link took a deep breath and he and Luna dove themselves through the burning town. It took them only minutes to reach the temple and both dove through the doors. They left the doors open and crossed the large room.

In the center of the room, between the giant doors to the burning buildings and a open pedestal for the stones was a raised, elegantly decorated platform. On its center was a triangle with three triangles pointing in opposite directions forming the corners of an even larger triangle. Swords began clashing outside and Luna stopped. Link however did not notice her stop. Luna took a long look at her necklace and broke it off, knowing it would still be ok. She placed the stone on the ground and walked back toward the gigantic doors where clashing was heard. She used every ounce of strength she had to pull the doors closed. They created a large creaking sound, which then caught Link's attention. He turned on his heels and saw Luna fading through the shrinking crack in the doors. "Goodbye… Link" She said, turning.

He ran to the doors, trying desperately to catch them before they closed, only to see himself fail. The doors slammed shut just as he reached them. He banged his hands on the door and fell to his knees. "Now what do I do?" He asked no one. "I don't have all of the stones, I've lost my best friend" He fell to the floor and then noticed a shinning object on the ground. He reached over and saw it was part of the water stone that Luna had around her neck. His mind was mad, though not as upset now that he could at least continue this part, but he didn't want to waste time because Luna may have needed help and he was the one to do it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: The Trip Through Time**_

It took Link only moments to run towards the pedestal with three holes for the three stones. He put the fire stone it, his mind reeling back to the time when he and Luna had come up with a strategy for defeating the giant Goron. As he put the forest stone in its own place, his mind wandered back towards his home, and for some reason, Saria's image surprised him by waving at him and slowly disappearing. He now placed the hardest one, the water stone, in its hole and the only picture he saw was of Luna when they had been at the farm of the morning that Mari had left them. He placed the stone and almost jumped out of his skin when the giant walls behind the pedestal moved open slowly. Inside he saw a single beam of light and something shinning. He hesitated between going for Luna and investigating this object, but a very strong voice told him to move forward.

Once he reached this object, he was surprised to see a sword with a blue handle that had what looked like wings sticking out that was stuck in some stone. As he inched closer, he saw a little golden divot in the top half of the sword, near the hilt. He hesitated but for some reason he was almost called to pick it up. He inched carefully over to the sword and rested his hand on it. Instantly his left hand felt powerful as he placed it on the sword, he gently pulled it up and with the slightest motion it popped out, almost on its own.

Instantly the area around Link went white and he saw absolutely nothing, but a voice told him quietly, "I am the sage of Light, Rauru" This voice in his head said, "You must find the other sages. One resides in a damp forest, one resides in a burning mountain, one who swims through life and hardships alike, one who guards the shadow realm, one who keeps track of the sands of life, and one who has remained hidden through time itself" The voice said again, "We shall meet again when your task has been done" And with that Link felt himself stretch, almost grow. His arms and legs were forcibly extended, and his face was pained so much that it felt like it was stretching slightly, his hair grew a small bit longer and his hands stretched a few inches wider.

It took a few seconds to realize he was back on the ground, and still in the Temple Of Time. The slashing and clashing from outside had ceased, and the abnormally dark day had brightened slightly. He walked over to the doors and harshly opened them, surprised at whatever new strength he had. He walked outside and was stunned by the human corpses that walked the streets, moaning and groaning. Link saw the town was too different now, the buildings were not on fire, though they were rotten and un lived for years to any eyes.

His attention focused on a little scream from a girl who was running from one of the dead people. Her little blond hair ran about her wildly as she saw Link and ran to him. She gripped him with all her being and he took a fighting stance in front of the girl. He drew the sword and held it in his hand, with remorse he slashed at the corpse and the little girl was soon thrown into his arms. He ran out of town, jumping and dodging any bodies that had been in the way.

Once outside the castle wall, the bridge still destroyed, he sat the girl back down and he could now make out her big blue eyes that watered with tears. Her clothes were tattered but she didn't seem to mind. "Thank you" She said, shaking with fear, still gripping Link's now too-small pants that rode up a little. "Can you take me to the refugee camp mister?" She asked him, her voice high, but very soft.

Link nodded, "Where is it?" and she gave him the weirdest look of confusion.

"You don't know?" She asked confused, but quickly denied that she cared. "The old Kakoriko town, that way" She pointed towards a large mountain. Link remembered that place, it was where he had gotten the fire stone and forest stone, and where Luna had been washed away.

Running, it only took them minutes to reach the town. Link saw all the buildings old and run down, but the girl quickly led him past the starving people on the side of the road and led him into a small house on a hill.

As he entered a loud screech was heard and the little girl cringed, "Where have you been Samantha?" A large, angry woman asked, "We were worried sick, what if something had happened to you?" The woman asked, very angry. She saw Link and calmed down a bit, "It can't be, MISTRESS" She yelled towards a back room, and a small grunt was heard as a dish crashed on the ground.

The large woman rushed back into the room, dragging the girl with her, little Samantha waved lightly as she was drug back. In half a second Link heard a sword clanging and a tall woman stepped from the other room. She stood as tall as Link now, which was about 5 and a half feet, from the ground. She wore a long pony tail of blue hair that stretched down to her ankles when tied up. Her clothes consisted of a blue armor that encircled only her chest and legs. Her arms were completely open and Link clearly saw one cut that must have stretched all the way up and down to her waist. Beneath her blue-armor on her top, she wore a black tank top underneath. Her pants were tight and sucked to her legs, giving her more maneuvering room. Her shoes were simple blue tennis shoes that could help with running. Her eyes pierced him and he noticed her ice-cold blue eyes looked him up and down. Her face was womanly and kind, with just a hint of anger and frustration behind the angelic look. With a close look to her neck, he saw a fine, golden chain hung down into her shirt, though her hand movement that involved pulling out a long sword with a small, blue diamond attached at the hilt caught his eyes even more. It was at noticing her weapon that he also saw a bow and arrow stack tied to her back. She moved the sword up slightly, "Who Are You?" She asked, her eyes narrowing a small hint of disbelief behind them.

Link had to gasp slightly as he just noticed how small his old clothes were. He took a deep breath "Link, from Kokiri forest" He said, trying to look brave while in tattered clothing and a sword attached to his little remaining pants.

This woman's face brightened happily as she smiled almost angelically. "Well, then, welcome back Link" She said, going over to him and putting a playful hand on his shoulder, which was now squeezed harshly by his tight clothing.

His face fell in confusment. "Who are you?" He asked confused.

She laughed happily, "Don't you get it?" She asked, pulling out the fine golden chain around her neck to reveal the other half of the water stone. "It's me, Luna" She laughed happily.

It took Link no time at all to recognize his old friend, now a very mature woman. "Wow, you changed." He smiled at her grown up form.

She held back a giggle, "You haven't much" She stifled a laughed, "Marie" She yelled, "Would you be kind enough to bring my friend here some clothes that wouldn't scare kids?".

It was confusing to Link to see her act so much more differently, but he could only guess that from the change his clothes suggested, and her changes, that he had been away much longer than a few minutes. Once the maid came back, her own being shrouded in complete darkness, that he was handed a new pair of clothing, the same green as his particular tunic. The armor he was handed was made of chains, clearly chain-mail, and much more sturdy that what he had. He changed in a separate room and was surprised at how well the clothes fit him.

He walked out of his changing stall inside of a few minutes and stared at Luna. "You have got to be kidding?" He asked, looking himself up and down in the mirror in front of them. His clothes were pretty much the same as when he was a child. His pants now stretched down to his brown, sturdy leather shoes, made strictly for sword users who moved, much like he did. He had tucked his green tunic-top into in pants, the sleeves barley reaching his elbows. He wore brown gloves now with a triangle design, much like the one on the ocarina Zelda had left them. The gloves fit so well but the only thing he was upset about was his head-wear. In his hands he held a floppy, green hat, that flowed down his head, to easily reach his waist. He was enjoying his hair now dangling around his shoulders.

She grinned, "Can't have evil pulling your hair to stop you" She grinned and stood. Without hesitation she walked over to him and harshly grabbed his green hat, but much more gently pulled it onto his head.

He could almost feel his blue eyes pout at her as she smiled in return. "Here" She said, pulling something out of a chair. "This sword was given to us by a very reliable man, we believe this to be the Master sword." He gave her a blank look, and she could almost hit her head with her palm. "Oh, forgot how long you haven't been here. Back when you went into the Temple of Time when we were kids… seven years ago" She said, leaning on a nearby glass window. "It took us months to clear the town of Ganon's minions. Once we did, the first thing I did was go to the Temple, but the doors were sealed so tight I couldn't open them, but outside the doors" She said, as Link picked up the sword, a light glow began to encircle him and he quickly put it back into it's sheath while paying attention. "The Master Sword was laying on the ground, no one was able to draw out it's true power, but as you just saw, that green glow, we have all been waiting for, the one, true master of that sword" She said, a far off look in her eyes.

He walked over to her and put a calm, gloved hand on her shoulder, "What happened to you Luna, your so different. How long have I been in the Temple?" He asked, a little nervousness in his voice, but he stared at her, determined to know the answer.

She smiled into the cascading sun-light. The two looked like a picture of perfect mystery in that moment. She stared out at the cloudy sky, and stared into the sky, and he stood, a calm hand on her shoulder, the two in such deep conversation that not even a mouse could interrupt them. "Seven years Link" She repeated. "You've been out for seven years, during that first year, all I did was train, and wait for you to wake and step out of that Temple. During the 4th year it was decided that Ganon's evil rule, which had been newly started and was destroying Hyrule, must be stopped, and the only way we could muster the force was with a rebel army. After training and fighting for nearly 6 years, I was named commander, and now command every one here, and in turn, responsible for their life" She said, a slight haze shook her eyes slightly as a woman walked by the window and nodded, a happy smile spread across her face. "I have protected them all for over a year, and it was getting to where we needed to find a way to cease this war, which is when I began praying hard for you to awaken. This year, I was able to not only convince some Kokiri to join us in the quest, but also mastered those skills I've always had." She turned slightly as a little rain began to pour around their peaceful setting. "I can kill, and even revive with this power, which will come in handy from this" She said, clearly hiding something from the way she looked down.

Link spoke for the first time since she started recollecting. "What is it you aren't telling me?" He said, a strange demand in his voice.

She looked him in the eye, her glossy, icy blue eyes pierced him, making him want to jump a little. "That Zelda that we tried to help, wasn't the rightful heir to Hyrule, that" She said with certainty "Is what this rebel camp is assigned to do, find that heir and finish this war" She said, as she gave him a grin.

Link's thoughts instantly sped up to unimaginably speeds, _Not real?_ He asked himself _Then who could it be?_ However, a scream cut him off, and the same woman form earlier burst into their cabin, and Link quickly expanded Luna and Link's two feet radius. "MISS" She shouted, "The spider is back" She said, and Luna ran into the back and inside of a few seconds she came back with a large bow and arrow and a heated look.

She gave orders quickly and precisely "Get everyone inside Elena" Luna ordered and the woman quickly ran away. "Link" Luna said, tossing him a shield, "Time to see if you're what you used to be" She grinned.

Link almost fumbled catching the shield, grateful that Luna was focused away, and toward the now open, wooden door. It took only seconds to hear fearful screams fill the air and Link slightly wondered what kind of spider could be causing this much of a problem. When Link realized that Luna had been out the door and people began flooding in, that Luna had not hesitated in leaving him, like it was easily done, from practice almost. Link grabbed the Master Sword and pushed his way out the door. At the end of the panicking group, Elena, the same robust woman with a plain, white maid's outfit on, ran inside, looked at him and almost tried to pull him in. Though when her brown eyes landed on Link's left hand filled with a sword, she quickly grabbed the gold colored knob and shut the door in his face.

A high pitched squeal filled the air, and Link's attention quickly turned from focusing on Luna's charges, to Luna who was now standing mere feet from a giant spider. The spider itself looked grotesge. Looking straight at this spider, you could see every hair and blood splatter that littered it. It stood over 20 feet tall and glared at Luna with fierce yellow eyes. It's giant tusks clicked together, eager for the blood of the one preventing it from eating. "So" Link heard it say. A slightly female voice rang into his ears, though she sounded like she was chewing on something and when she spoke, the sharp, pointed tusks clicked with her annoying voice. "Yet again, I am faced with an impossible meal" She said as Link clearly saw drool drip down her hairy, black legs that could easily trounce Luna or Link.

Luna pulled her long bow out, its blue markings that decorated its edge made it look almost transparent and slippery. It looked like bubbles of steam flew off it, but Link's logical side threw that thought away as impossible. "Demon" Luna said, a watery knife figure appeared in her hand, and it was so much more seeable. Anyone could clearly see the way it moved, curving itself where a perfect arrow should be curved, and though it looked dull, the sharp, pointed arrow head end, more than justified a sharp piece of artillery. "It's time you took you smell away from here. Let me cleanse the world of something as revolting as you" But despite Luna's threats and hostility the spider almost seemed to smile.

"You may have killed my mother human" The spider said, raising it's front-most left leg to reveal a long birth mark that took most of her hair off, "But I assure you, I will not be defeated by some weak kokiri" She spat.

Link's mind registered and instantly he saw the resemblance between this spider and Gotha, the one who killed Saria. "Link" Luna said, her attention focused on this spider, but her voice on him. "This is the daughter spider of Gotha, I'm more than positive you remember her" Luna spat, and Link's rage built, if it hadn't been for Luna, Link would have charged into that spider, just to slice her, but a calm laugh from Luna made him stop. "This time, you die" Luna said, and flashing quicker than sound could travel, her water arrow made it's way to her transparent bow, and with a blink, the bow was drawn and the shot fired.

Luna grinned as the arrow flew towards this spider, but her expression soon changed to fear when the spider laughed and the arrow stopped in it's tracks, turned and headed straight for Link. Luna's mouth only hung for a second before she darted in front of Link. His mind didn't register until Luna's body fell back against him and he felt his body go cold when he realized the warm, liquid flowing down him, splashing from her back and onto him. She coughed the moment that it hit her and flew through her, more blood dripped down her back and flowed through her mouth and she bit her lip from the pain.

She kept herself from falling back, but her eyes were now only half opened, and a good stream of blood flooded it's way down her chin and dripped increasingly down her clothes, making her seem as though she had fought a war. "Stupid wench" the spider said as she growled and instantly lunged towards them.

Luna fought hard to move, to simply draw an arrow, but her current arrow that pierced her stilled her in seconds. It was feet that the spider had before she let out a sickening cackle and lunged for both Luna and Link, her furry, hyper face was overjoyed as she stuck her front-left tentacle in front of her and happily cackled, but soon stopped as a quick slicing sound rang in the air and Link stood in front of a surprised, but pained Luna. He had easily sliced her front leg off and the spider now stood in shock as a good portion of its own blood spilled onto the clean grass beneath them.

"Stupid wench? I wouldn't call my friends" He looked up and his blue eyes shone with intensity as he felt Luna lean on him a bit more and more blood dripped down his tunic and fresh anger consumed him. "Names" He spat hatefully as he quickly lunged straight at the spider and split it in half. Blood littered the entire village and a dying screeched was issued from the spider at the last second of its breath.

With the last of the spider's strength she shot her venom into a limping Luna, which hit her with such force it knocked her into barrels behind her and a loud scream was echoed before any moving had began, and soon the moving ended, not only from the spider, but from Luna's crash pile.

Link had a momentary lapse of judgement when he started slicing and dicing the now dead spider, but a quiet, somewhat familiar voice screamed behind him, and the wild look in his eyes faded when he saw a family head bobbing around the disaster area and instantly he recognize Mido as he tried to move large boxes to get to Luna. Link ran over in an instant and started helping, Mido, unaware of Link's identity gladly gave a thank-you grunt and moved them faster.

It took minutes before Luna herself burst from the wreckage. "Stupid bug" She spat as she stood and stretched, "I just got this damn outfit to" She said, noting the venom stains on her white armor/blouse.

Link stared confused at her, "What? I thought you had been shot with your arrow?" He asked, confused, seeing the tear in her shirt lead to crystal clear skin.

She smiled, "Remember, I told you I developed my powers, plus it was my arrow, yeah the impact hurt, but I can make up the blood." She smiled softly.

"Stop" He ordered, "You were hit by venom Luna, that isn't something that can just be healed ya know?" He asked angrily, but her attention had turned.

"Mido" She said, turning towards him, and with no kindness she stared at him for now both Luna and Link towered over Mido a good 4 feet each. Link was a bit taller than Luna, but she still stared at Mido with heated emotions. "Go get _them"_ she ordered and with no question, Mido saluted and ran off towards a large, barn shapped building. "Wait till you see this" She nudged him, and as he was about to protest, a familiar whinny ran into his face and with love and kindness, Epona trounced his face with a nudge, and the brown horse seemed so comforting to Link he couldn't help but hop right on. Another horse soon followed, looking much more statuesque than Epona, but a slight shine on its pure white coat made the female horse attractive. "Swiftstar" Luna said, patting the horses snow white mane with ease as it flowed through her hand. "It's time for that journey my friend" She said, and instantly hopped on.

"Journey?" Link asked, and Luna nodded taking a large lead in front of Link. "We head to the forest?" He asked, and with a nod she grinned.

"Mido" She yelled, "Have Elena take my place, its time we end this war" Luna said, riding away, and with ferocity, and his master sword at his hip, the both of them ran off, out of Kakoriko and off to save the five sages they knew off, so this endless war would find it's peaceful ending, and Link had a feeling, that he and Luna would play a huge part in it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Life and Fire**_

Luna bounced happily as they left Kakoriko. Link followed close behind, wondering how long it would take them to get to the forest. His mind wandered slowly. _If Mido was there, others had to go to right?_ He asked himself. He was even deeper in thought when he felt Epona halt and he looked up in time to see Luna staring at him.

Her face deepened and she turned from facing him, to face a large, dark and ominous portal into their old home. "Don't freak" She warned, and before he could protest she led Swiftstar and Epona into the tunnel, which Link whished she hadn't when they came through to their old homes.

The town now looked ransacked, the few tree houses that remained standing looked as if a tornado had swept through here. The twins' house was so destroyed all you could see was a small chest, which probably used to contain all their rupees. The rest of the area around it was debre from a tattered tree. But compared to all the other houses, that was neat and tidy. Some houses were just gone, all that was left were large, dead, gray roots that extended up into the air. What got Link upset was Saria's house, she had died protecting them and now it was destroyed, the doorway was off it's hinges and all the windows were cracked to pieces. Link immediantly ran Epona over and darted inside. Luna tried her best to warn him, "Link don't go in there, that's where _he_ lives" She yelled, pulling aside Swiftstar and darting in.

Link stopped in the middle of the thrashed room. An old sketch of Luna and Link in their younger days was on the floor, and clearly torn to pieces. Link's anger began to rise as he recollected the smiling three children witch were now in millons of pieces. Luna walked in behind him and sighed heavily. "Good job, _hero_" She said angrily. "You may have just signed a death warrant" Luna said, and although Link could not see her, he knew that she was pulling out her transparent bow.

"What do you mean?" He asked through his anger. "Its Saria's house, what could have happened here? Luna…" He said, turning towards her, "Why is _her_ house trashed?" He asked, his anger seeping out onto his face.

Luna sighed, "You see, the year after you were stuck in the temple, the forest had become an often retreat for me, and one day, it was particulary dark and I had a worse feeling than imaginable. It was then that through the portal here, a black shadow shot it's way through. The laugh we heard chilled us all to the bone, and when he destroyed the twins' house and they had run to me, he hid inside here, and remained here. I never tried to fight him, because he is in fact, Ganon's shadow, which means he has all the power of him too" She said as the room took on a darker feeling. "Now, I'm afraid, we must fight him" She said, and a earsplitting cackle filled the room, and before Link's eyes, Ganon, or a shadow of him, appeared and held his back wrist to him, formed a large black ball of cackling energy, and launched it at them. It took Luna seconds to toss Link aside, and quicker than ever, both got to their feet but their faces dropped open when eight pictures of a dark landscape of Hyrule surrounded them, and on two different pictures, Ganon's shadow ran down the road and toward the castle.

"Now what?" Link shouted.

Luna took a second to analyze the pictures and suddenly noticed another shadow of him form and run towards them. She backed quickly and both of them shouted "HERE" Only to stare at each other confused. It took half a second for the figure to reach the edge of the picture, and in the one Luna saw he turned swiftly and a sharp, sucking noise came from the one Link found, which was now facing Luna. She gasped and drew her bow as a purple portal formed at the edge of the picture, swirling and moving around wildly, the shadow tried to come through, but when Luna shot him with an arrow and pierced him, his shriek not only filled the entire room, but quickly caught Link's attention. The shadow began launching a new shadow ball, but Luna's feet wouldn't move, it took half a second to realize that Luna wasn't going to move in time, so with lightening-speed he moved in front of her and swung his sword at the ball of energy, and despite both of their thoughts, the ball shot back and slammed into the shadow, who then collapsed to the ground. Link took no chance and quickly ran up to the collapsed mass and sliced him through with his sword.

The shadow floated into the top-center of the room and howled in pain. And a portal opened in the bottom of the house, and a maniacal voice filled the room. "Worthless, all of you. If you fail you will be sent away shadow, so down to the underworld with you" And with a jerk, the shadow was yanked out of sight.

Luna and Link smiled at each other, and almost broke into laughter, until a white light caught their eyes. "The forest is at peace now" A light, and incredibly familiar voice called. "Thank you, dear friends"

Luna and Link turned slowly towards the voice, and before them was a white, clouded figure of their once live friend. Saria was in a completely white cloud, but her smile pierced through the whiteness. "Saria?" Link asked, completely stunned.

Her clamed figure nodded. "Yes, now that the dark force has been destroyed, I can re-act as the sage of the forest. Please" She pleaded, "Use my powers to your best ability" She said, and slowly, she disappeared.

Luna and Link were close to tears, when both their eyes noticed a small, green plant on the floor of Saria's home. It was tiny, but in obvious good health. They both smiled, and sighed at their old memories. They turned from the house and walked slowly to grab the horses and make a mad dash for Death Mountain, eager to check on Darunia again. But as they walked out, they noticed, the once destroyed land had been refertallized. All the houses were gone, but the small pools and lakes had once again been filled, and the grass was greener than ever. They both smiled and grabbed Epona and Swiftstar and walked them slowly from their home. Before leaving, they both took a deep breath, and hopped on, not wanting to look back, knowing they would turn around and stay.

As they rode, Luna and Link began to remember old times. When they first entered Hyrule Field the grass was just below you knees, and it swayed heavily in the wind. The days were hot, but not muggy to either of the two children. Now the grass was gone, and was replaced by baren rocks that scraped you feet every which way you went. "It really has changed hasn't it?" Link asked Luna, not wanting to face her.

Luna stifled a laugh, "Well, when you watch it change it isn't so drastic. Though I guess being in there for years might have changed you perspective" She blushed lightly.

"Yeah, wonder why?" He said, staring at her, but he just noticed the way her long hair bounced behind her, now unearthed from the ponytail holder. It flowed behind her, and it was definitely the longest hair that was that bright in pure sunlight, he had ever seen. Her eyes were pointed down and it took him only moments to feel ashamed. "Listen" He began but he was cut off when Epona reared back, and he was just barely able to catch the reigns.

"Were here" Luna said quietly, and Link could only wonder why her voice was so low, so frightened and ashamed.

He looked up and saw a large mountain in front of them. The mountain was in the process of erupting, lava slowly spilling out of the top. "Were going up there?" He asked surprised.

"Don't you recognize it?" She asked confused, "Remember, Death Mountain, where we were separated when we were kids…" She hinted. Link's face transformed itself from confusion to shock. "Yeah, when Ganon took over, he released a dragon called Volvagia on the land. The dragon itself was born of fire, so it took refuge in Death Mountain" She told him as they dismounted the horses and tied them to a tree, far enough away from danger.

They half ran to the mountain and as the approached Link refused to be confused longer. "But what about the Gorons? What happened to them?" He asked, a bit nervous to hear her answer for fear of their lives.

"The Gorons still reside here, but their cave is closed off, they have refused to come out and help" She spat. "They have chickened out when we needed them most." She said, as she stepped out of the way casually avoiding falling debris.

Link walked, staying clear of falling rocks, but quite confused. He believed the Gorons were strong peoples. He didn't think they would be that incompetent when their home was in danger. "What about Darania?" He asked, slightly more worried.

Luna scoffed and Link gave her a questioning look. "It's just that I figured you would ask that." She stared blankly ahead at a cave they had come up next to. "Darania went missing the moment that Volvagia appeared on the mountain. We, as a rebel army" She indicated, meaning that everyone believed it "Believe that he has gone to face Volvagia. But the worriable thing is, he isn't back yet" She pondered as they entered the cave. "Here it comes" She huffed, as Volvagia swooped down on them.

Link dived just in time to miss the dragon, but he could feel the heat coming from the actual dragon itself. He glared up to get a look at the dragon and could barely stand the sight of it. It's actual body was literally on fire, and the flames circled it's body like a protective shield. It had a few legs that curved out croockedly and long claws that arced at the very middle of it. Its head was black, long and pointed. It had sharp teeth that showed dangerously when he roared, shaking the very earth itself. He had yellow eyes that stood out on its blackened face earily. "That's the dragon???" Link turned to Luna who was already preparing another ice arrow.

While the thought of Luna's arrow eased Link's mind, he was down-hearted when she launched an exploding ice-arrow and it easily bounced off Volvagia's head. Luna grimaced, but Link pulled himself up next to her. "I've got an idea" He said, pulling out his sword. "Toss an arrow to distract it, then I'll aim for it's face" He had to practically yell over his loud roar.

Luna nodded, and she pulled back her bow, but to both of their surprise, Volvagia dived and Link, unfortunately did not duck in time. He was thrown against the wall of the volcano. The impact almost made him black out, but as Luna called out to him loudly, he was aware enough to know that he was falling into the lava below. He felt the air below him fly up, past him and above him as he fell into the lava.

He thought it was all over, and all he could do was call out Luna's name. But it took a few seconds to realize a soft hand had his enter-twined. He looked up to see Luna, lying down, barely clinging onto his hand to hold him. "Figures you would do that" She strained against the heat. He could see both of her hands had clung to his, and for a moment, he believed that they both could win this.

Link's thoughts began to turn to horror as he saw what Luna could not. A large rock began falling, headed directly for her. "Luna, RUN" He yelled as he struggeled to move her.

She shook her head. "I'm not… leaving you" She said, bracing herself. Link became horrified when the rock hit her. Her grip tightened, but she in no way, let go. She, herself, screamed in pain when the rock hit her back. Her eyes crammed shut as she used all her might to toss him over her shattered back, causing him to roll slightly until he stopped.

He shook his head, just in time to see Luna get covered by a large rock Volvagia knocked down. As she became covered, his anger flared and his left hand burned. Link ripped out his sword, and just as Volvagia dashed, head first at him, he sliced the dragon directly in half. The two halves of the dragon split to opposite sides of Link. He glared down at the two halves, and quickly ran to the pile of rocks, not hearing anything from Luna.

Link tried with all of his strength to move even one rock, but slid to the floor, on the brink of tears. "Men shouldn't cry" Came a voice from behind him. Link turned to see a large, rock shaped man who stood tall, and proud. Link was about to cry his name when Darania walked over to the pile of rubble and easily knocked it to the side.

Link wanted to rush to his friend, but he rushed straight past Darania, who smiled as he tossed the last piece of rubble to the side. Link skidded to a halt next to Luna, who laid, completely out, and he gingerly held her head. "Link" Darania said, drawing Link's minute attention. "I know she will survive. You both must lead this land to life again. Link, as I am sure you have guessed, I, Darania…" But Link sighed.

"You always did like to talk. Just tell me what it is Darania" Link told him impatiently.

Darania let out a loud laugh. "Oh young Link. Do you not see? I, Darania, am in fact the Fire Sage" He pointed out, and Link's head turned ninty-degrees.

"THE WHAT?" He shouted, pointing a startled finger at him.

Darania let out another roar of a laugh, "The Fire Sage Link" He laughed. "Now listen. Ganon is very close to taking over this land. If you do not find the other sages soon, the world will fall, and the princess in hiding will have no kingdom to return to" He glared. "Take my power, and defeat this horrid evil stalking Hyrule" He ordered.

Despite Link sitting down, he gave Darania a reassuring look. "We've got it covered brother" He promised, causing Darania's face to soften slightly.

Darania bowed, and slowly began to disappear. "Win this" He said, and Link huffed a deep breath.

The heat contributed to it, but his anxiety was rising over Luna. He gingerly picked up her body, supporting her head, and walked out into a breeze of air that felt wonderful. The breeze ruffled Luna's long hair, and her eyes squeezed and opened softly. "What the… did we win?" She asked, as Link set her down to stand on her own.

Despite having large rocks land on her, she stood and stretched, but before Link said anything, he remembered she trained for emergencies like this, so he kept his mouth closed about that. "Yeah, look, the mountain is quiet again" She stared at him.

"Link" She asked, and he turned and softly smiled at her, "Let me guess Darania was the Fire Sage?" She asked curiously, and he nodded with a large smile. "Come on then" She shrugged. "The quicker we finish the journey, the faster we can get back to our forest" She grinned.

Link turned on his heel, but looked back, slightly seeing Darania's face in the smoke from the mountain, almost make Link smile. He ran to catch up. "Guess we head to the Zoras to check up on them right?" She asked.

Link simply nodded, not wanting to speak right now. He wasn't really aware of the Zoras but he seemed to remember them being slightly skeptical about visitors. "I thought they like privacy?" He asked, not too sure about the updates since he was in the temple.

Luna nodded, "Yes, but for the leader of the rebel army camp in Kakariko, I'm sure they won't mind the surprise visit" She slightly joked.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: The Water Temple**_

They soon entered the river that led to the waterfall hiding their destination. "That's weird" Luna muttered.

Link tossed a curious glance but had to break into a sweating run as Luna shot forward on foot. They left their horses at the river entranced, Luna had said _the river runs high this year, so it's best to leave the horses at a safe distance_, and now he thought about it, the river did look rather dry. The word 'rather' seemed like saying their was more water there than there actually was. Deep down, Link had a suspicion he knew what was going on, but he kept his guesses to himself.

Luna skidded to a halt as they both stared at a large divot in the wall. It stretched a clear ten feet across and ran up and down the side of a long mountain that stretched towards the heavens. Luna's eyes locked on a small opening, just big enough for one person at a time to go through. While she jumped the five feet opening between them and the beginning of the hole, Link held back and looked around. The normally green grass areas were now a barren looking mess. His eyes followed down the wall of the mountain the see the dried up riverbed that led down the way towards their resting horses.

Link's observations were interrupted by a loud screech from inside the daunting hole. He jumped through the hole and drew his sword all in the same moment. As he ran through the shrinking hole he noticed the temperature was dropping quicker and quicker. He was pulled to a halt by the hole swiftly ending, and a large, freezing but beautiful room was spread out before him. The path he stood on was frozen over dirt that crunched lightly but more importantly tried to send him sliding down the small hill he was on. He latched himself onto the wall and slowly walked along the small, dirt path. He soon saw what looked like a frozen over pond. As he peered closer he caught glimpses of small, fish-shaped creatures, frozen in the small pond. His fears were confirmed when he also saw a small hole in the ice, just big enough for a girl, about Luna's size to fit through.

He jumped onto the frozen river, landing harshly on the ground. He felt the ripple of pain shot up his legs and travel up his spine, the shock from landing harsh on his feet. Though he was in such pain, he stood tall, and rushed over to the small hole. He saw a small tool that was covered in ice. He touched the icy water lightly, a freezing sensation dashing through him. His matching blue eyes shinned a small bit as he drew in a deep breath, squeezed through the small hole and took off towards a small opening at the bottom of the pool. He tried his best to avoid the deathly stares of the frozen fish people. By the time he reached the opening he could feel his limbs freezing off. He stared at the dark hole and decided he was already this far, turning back now would only prolong the horror. With a quickness he shot through the hole, feeling the icy feeling climbing his body he began to fear the worst. As soon as he thought he was a goner the icy water was replaced by a warmth like none other. It encircled his body and a bright light shone high above him. He was pretty sure he was a goner now, but decided to go towards the warm light. As he did so, he was surprised when he was looking at what he thought to be a harmless light, blinded him and made him quickly close his eyes. He looked around to gather his surroundings when a familiar form stood on the dried up pond's bed. He could clearly see how much the water used to fill, compared to now, it seemed as though someone sucked every bit of water.

As Link dashed towards the figure, his hopes of Luna standing there were dashed. A girl with long black hair that ran down to her knees tied in a light ponytail and fiery red eyes stood on the water's edge. As he walked out of the lake bed he looked her up and down, taking in her blue tunic. The pants the wore were a dark blue that were tight on her skin providing excellent movement. She wore blue slipper shoes, and her tunic top was as simple, button up with long sleeves, dark blue top. She turned over his outfit in her head before a smirk spread on her face. "I expected you to be not too far behind her" She grinned.

For some reason Link felt a sense of danger from her and swiftly pulled out his master sword. "Who are you? And where is Luna?" He asked, anger dripping from his words as he glared harder and harder at her.

Link's fearsome attempt failed to scare her as she let out a laughter. "Idiot, it's me… Mari?" She stated, and instantly Link felt the fool, pointing a sword at the one girl who helped him regain Luna's memories.

His sword was quickly placed back into his sheath as he ran up to her. "Mari" He said, and where he should have asked how she had been, a different question shot out of his mouth quicker than he could catch it. "Have you seen Luna? She disappeared and I can't find her" He blurted out without realizing.

After he had his out burst, he pulled his hand over his mouth only receiving a laugh from Mari. She looked him up and down, a serious look now clouding over her face. "She went into the water temple… but I doubt she's coming out" She said, a slight sadness in her voice. "She's facing someone she can't beat in there" She commented, staring off to the side, towards the deepest part of the puddle of a lake.

Link didn't need to ask a question, instead of waiting for a response from her, he dove into the luke warm water and swam against a heavy current to find an opening on the bottom of the lake bed. He felt the urge to breath coming faster and faster to him, and instead of taking in his surroundings, he dashed through and pushed aside the slowly falling rocks. The further he swam the quicker he felt his lungs beginning to burst. Inside of the second he thought himself to be dead, he reached the surface of the water, a small square hole echoed in front of him. It only extended for a few mere feet and as he pulled himself out of the hole, he quickly gawked at the large cavern that stretched as far as he could see. The room was mostly covered in water, revealing a small stretch of water he used to swim across.

He pulled himself up on a small ledge, lightly covered by water. He stood, dripping, wet and cold when he debated finding a way to dry off he heard a low pitched laughter echo across the temple. The laughter resonated, beginning at a door to his right. He walked over to it slowly, fear gripping him. He decided it better to shake it off. He turned the handle and was grated by a large room, a small puddle covering the entire area. The only defining features in the room were another door on the other side of the large room and a tree in the far off distance marking the middle of the room. Link walked slowly over towards it, the tree growing larger and larger as he did.

He now stood mere feet away from the tree and slowly walked around it. As he did he began to see long blue hair in tangles drip down the tree. Some of the hair was tangled in the tree, holding up the body, but what was worse was the puddle of blood that intercepted the pure water on the ground. The blood stretched out yards and was in scattered parts of the room, covering almost the entire half of the room in front of him. The further he walked around the tree, the more he saw of a dark colored sword, bearing it's way through something on the tree. It's handle harshly resembled the master swords' but was black in color. Fear struck him when his eyes landed on the body the sword had held in place. Luna lay, pinned against the tree, her skin pale and her once vibrant eyes now a dull shade of blue. Her clothes were in tatters and her hands were cut badly in multiple places. Her body laid, dead weight on the tree, her feet dragging on the ground.

Link dropped his sword and fell to his knees, tears spilling from his eyes. His hands twitched as he reached up to try and pull some hair out of her face. "L…." he began, but was quickly interrupted by a low laughter coming from the other side of the tree.

"She put up one hell of a fight" The voice taunted.

Link's face grew hot with rage as he rushed to pick up his sword and ran around the other side of the tree, tripping on a small dip. "Bastard!" He yelled, seeing a boy, extremely familiar to Link.

This boy was without a doubt, the same age as Link, wearing the same green outfit that clothed his body, just modified to be completely black. His eyes turned up to grin widely at Link, his white teeth and blood red eyes showing brightly against his black skin and outfit. His hat flowed behind him, completely black and the same shape as Link's. Without asking any questions, Link knew what happened. This strange boy, strangely similar to Link began a fight with Luna, and whilst Luna could have held her own, Link doubted that she participated in fighting something so similar to him. "So, shall we have a go too?" He asked, an evil laughter pouring from his mouth.

Link shook away his feelings of anger and sadness and took a fighting stance. This… dark Link grinned, reached behind the tree and yanked the sword from Luna's body causing it to fall slightly, but was still pretty much held up by the tangled mess of hair clinging to the tree. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to burn her pretty body and feed her ashes to the crows" He laughed, slashing at Link.

Link's emotion rushed to a surge as he gripped his sword tighter and ran straight towards Dark Link, his figure quickly turning into a blob as Link horizontally sliced at the shadowy creature.

A dark, taunting laugh sounded around him as Dark Link disappeared, "Hey, Look" Link heard a voice behind him say.

Link turned on his heel quickly, ready to pierce the hiding enemy behind him. As soon as Link had spun around, he thrust he sword forward, closing his eyes and letting out a horribly sad yell. But as he slowly opened his eyes, feeling the weight of his enemy on the end of his sword, he became stunned, dropping his sword as he realized that Dark Link had yanked Luna from the tree, tearing her shredded hair even more than it had been.

The master sword now rested inside Luna's unmoving corpse and Link, being the one to thrust the sword there, stood in shock as Dark Link's face popped over her sagged shoulder, a playful grin on his face. "You know, at the rate you move, were going to be late" He laughed, showing slight canine framed teeth.

Link decidedly had enough, he slowly pulled his sword from Luna's corpse, catching her body as she fell and laid her gently on the ground. It was then that Link had enough. Slowly he stood, his sword tight in his hand. "Luna, Mari, and everyone else who has been hurt by Ganon... Luna risked her life to create a rebel camp to fight the evil king and after all of that, she's killed by... me" He said, tears in his voice. "And now you desecrate her body" Link said, slowly looking up at the laughing Dark Link. He was now leaning on a tree, laughing hysterically. "You...Will...Pay!" He yelled, and as Link dashed towards Dark Link, he was positive that he broke through some sort of flesh, but as he looked up, he only saw a small drip of blood from a girl with long black hair.

Link's anger grew as his mind became set on Mari and how she was protecting Dark Link... Luna's murderer. "You...Dare...Protect him?" Link questioned, his anger growing.

Mari's answer was a silent one as she stared at him, Dark Link popped his head around her shoulder, his bangs wavering as Mari's hand flew to his head, slightly striking him. As she struck him, a small glimmering object flew off of his head and in reaction to it, Dark Link reared back and howled in pain. After only mili-seconds of the painful screech, Dark Link stopped screaming and bent over, passing out.

In that same moment Mari pushed Link back as he tripped over air and fell to the ground all while she gracefully caught Dark Link, her eyes glimmering as she stared at his sleeping form. "Your in LOVE with that monster?" Link hissed angrily at her.

In response she simply stated "Not all is what it seems" She said as she and Dark Link quickly faded from sight.

Link sat, in complete confusion but a soft hand quickly landed on his shoulder. "Link?" He heard a familiar, soft voice ask.

Link spun around and Luna's blue, fighting outfit slightly shone and her hair wavered slightly in the non existent wind. "Luna?" He asked confused, spinning around wildly, trying to desperately find her desecrated body, but failed in every attempt and only laid his eyes on the door on the far end and the tree in the middle.

She let a soft smile lose "Your in the room of illusions. Pretty much everything you see in this room is an illusion, what your heart is most afraid of, it's broken by the simple contact of another human being."

Link stared harshly at her, her smiling face slightly disappearing to reveal the tormented look he had seen on her destroyed body. "Fine, don't we have a boss to kill?" Link huffed standing quickly and walking to the door, all while hiding the blush he grew from the relief of seeing her alive.

She watched him stumble around slowly, grabbing his sword as his eyes landed on the tree in front of him. He seemed to stare at the tree, focusing on only one side of it for quite some time. Her mind wandered as to why he would stare at a tree, but she had her own illusions from this room to fight. The scene slowly replayed in her mind. Link, her one and only crush in the whole of Hyrule had turned on her. Link had begun by tainting his sword a pitch black color. The master sword itself look tainted by evil. Link's every piece of clothing was then shrouded in black. Luna had tried her best not to cry from the sight of him and when she tried to reason with him, he had drawn his sword and dove at her very being. She had jumped out of the way of his first attack, but as she was catching her breath from that, he had darted forth towards her again, this time leaving her no chance of escape. The only thing about this time was that instead of Luna being stabbed, her dear friend Mari, who, since the seven years Link had been inside of the temple of time they had grown to be like sisters, was now caught in the crossfire. She had pulled herself between Link's sword and Luna's heart, and placing her own straight in the middle. Luna watched as her friend had fallen to the ground, the life leaving her body, and it was when Link's blood red eyes stared down at her that a hang clapped onto her shoulder, or should she have said fin.

The Zora princess, Ruto, stood before her. Her royal blue skin had clouded together with the walls of the rooms. Her fins were decorated with those of the royal Zora tribe, they had the etchings of the future queen. Ruto's red eyes stared fiercely at Luna "Don't let this room of illusions fool you, there are much more important things to be done now…" Her red eyes seemed to measure up Luna "I still wonder about you…" She led off.

She stood, easily towering above Luna whether she was standing or not. Ruto was about to offer a helping hand, when a light, purple liquid had circled her ankle. Her eyes grew angry as she was quickly and roughly drug out of the room, kicking for freedom.

It was then that Luna had stopped to look around her and it was then that she also saw Link, collapsed on the ground, shivering and screaming her name. Luna's heart ached harder as she ran towards him. She stopped a few feet behind him and had caught her breath, she touched his shoulder only to receive a huffed worry from him as he had darted towards his sword. Now she stared at his back, his face turned slightly towards the tree that she realized he might love her back, but she though better than to push it.

She slightly jogged to catch up with him as once she did they both shared a deep moment in there eyes, but a certain pull at Luna begged her to continue through the underwater temple. She placed a hand on the doorknob and as she did Link's hand fell to hers, "You have to promise" Link began, but as he was going to finish, the same purple liquid slithered it's way under the door and wrapped itself around Luna's ankle, yanking her through the door, shattering it completely.

Link's eyes followed her dragging marks on the ground to be led to a giant, snake-like creature completely made of water. Link thought for sure that Luna could make it let her go, but as he thought that, the liquid encircled her body and cut off her air causing her to fight for her way out, the only signal he got from her was her finger pointing to his right. His head darted around to see a large, fish-like creature in the same situation as Luna, only she had an eye staring her down, and it was obvious, that even though she was a fish with gills she was running out of time faster than Luna was. Link was clueless what to do, but even though he was, he knew his sword could not penetrate water, but it could crack an eye. He took a breath and began running towards the eye, splashing his way though.

As fast as it was to run up to it, it was even faster how the creature noticed the splashing behind it. It whipped around and glared at Link as he jumped in the air, his sword at the ready to puncture it. The amoeba almost seemed to smile as it threw a jet of water into Link's stomach. He felt the mixture of liquids enter his body, and his fear became a reality as the mixture caused him to become paralyze. The creature threw the Zora against the wall generating a loud yell from the beaten creature.

Link, however was in a slightly worse position. He had drawn the creature of off the Zora but onto himself. The eye glared evilly as it inched closer and closer to the stunned Link. He thought his time was coming to an end when a sharp fin dove its way past his face. It sliced the eye slightly, causing it to jumped back. The, as if the giant eye threatening him wasn't bad enough, a sharp arrow dug it's way through Link's arm, and he knew instantly that Luna had escaped her near water-y death and was now fending off it's attacks, while she had also threw an arrow at him to remove his state of paralysis. He now moved freely as he grabbed his sword and blindly threw it at the eye, only hoping it would slice it somehow.

He opened his eyes after what seemed like hours and was surprised when he saw a gooey eye ball rolling on the ground, restricted by his master sword stuck in the very center of it, the whole monster now completely dead.

Link stood, towering about the corpse of liquid. "Ruto!" He heard Luna's voice shout as she dashed past him.

His eyes followed her to where they landed on a bright, shinning, ice-blue light that surrounded the Zora. "Who would have guessed?" Ruto shrugged. "Guess this is it Luna, Link please take care of yourselves, I'll be watching your progress from above, please there is not much time left before our princess is captured and every chance we have of saving our beautiful land is gone. I make this promise Luna, if this horrid evil is destroyed, the Zora's _will_ rebuild themselves and _will_ be more social. The Zora's will be a part of the restoration of Hyrule" She finished giving them both a small bow. As she began to fade out she looked at Link and gave a small wink to him.

The both stood there for a moment, soaking wet and slightly confused at what was going on. Link broke the silence after staring at the ground for a long moment. His eyes scrunched a little and whirled around and glared at Luna "YOU SHOT ME?" He questioned motioning to his sliced arm.

It was after turning he saw multiple wounds on her, though they were definitely not from this battle. His eyes pondered a little, noting how he couldn't see the scars he saw now, earlier because now, her clothes were slightly ripped apart, showing off much more leg and, all around flesh than she had before. But to his slight surprise she let a small laugh escape, and without caring much about her own, old scars she walked over to his arm. "You big baby" She laughed, placing a hand over his arm. Within seconds of her actions, any proof he had been shot disappeared from his arm.

She pulled her hand away and walked over to the deteriorating eye ball. "You'd better get that back" She pointed. With confusion still clouding his head he quickly followed her suggestion, and slipped his sword back into it's sheath.

She saw him confused, not at the enemy, but more towards her. "OK, come on" She huffed grabbing his arm, "The horses are probably hungry by now, my girl can chew through much more grass than normal" She grinned.

They both walked over to the small, square shaped exit and with a grin Luna dove in first, quickly disappearing from sight. Link was about to follow, when he turned around, landed his eyes square on the door where shadow Link had appeared, sighed and turned back around. He shrugged and dove into the pool.

It didn't take long for him to notice he had to swim through much more water than before. He took him a clear three minutes to reach the surface where he frantically swam for the edge. As he reached it, it took less time to take a breath than to Luna, who stood on the edge of the water, smiling extremely happily towards the setting sun which cast a reflection to look as if the lake was burning. He knew right away that seeing the lake refilled had made her the happiest she had probably been in ages.

"Come on" He pulled her, making a slight whining sound with his voice. "Hey" He stopped, raising his finger in the air. He turned to where the sun cast a burning reflection of shinning light onto him. "Why don't we go back to Kakoriko, let them know how well were doing?" He asked, a carefree smile placing itself happily on his face.

Luna's smiling face deepened "We have a world to save, and you want to go brag to Mido?" She asked, nailing his intentions on the head. She saw a slight blush echo on his face. She had to hold back a small laugh but she played it off as cool, "Ok, I could use a shower any way, plus we have plans to move forward with, mainly the attack in three days we have to…" She led off. As she hesitated she seemed to be brought back to reality as she glanced at Link who was throwing confused glances her way. "Forget it" She shook her head "Come on, let's go" She winked as she whistled lightly into the air.

To Link, her whistle was no more than a whisper, but Swiftstar and Epona rounded a been as soon as her whisper of a whistle stopped. He watched in slight amazement as she grabbed onto part of Swiftstar's mane as she hopped, on top of a bare Swiftstar and laughed as he slowly glanced at Epona, who stood, impatiently nudging him. "Come on city boy!" She yelled behind her as Swiftstar ran excitedly into a large canyon.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Shadow, Spirit, and the Princess**_

His gaze shifted to the lake, the water now glimmering brightly as a small voice echoed in his mind _Don't fall behind on this one_ it's quiet voice warned. Link whipped around, the only forms there besides himself where an owl, asleep in it's tree, and Epona impatiently shaking her head. Link shrugged and softly hopped onto Epona. He kicked Epona lightly who took a slight trot towards the canyon. As he rode, deeper into the canyon, he felt the prescence of someone, actually quite a few someone's, but they soon disappeared as he exited the canyon. His fears grew slightly when he glanced across the field, a few trees taking shape, but other than that, he saw nothing, no one. He glanced to his side to see a grinning Luna who strode up beside him.

She had a smile placed lightly onto her face, Link knowing all to well how happy she was to go back to Kakoriko. "Come on hero" She nudged, and swiftly they took off. They strode across the field, Luna's hair dancing in the wind, the horses playing together as they carried there friends. Link was quick to notice how fast Epona suddenly took ahead of Swiftstar, and when he did he pulled on Epona and laughed loudly.

He turned his head lightly, his smile forcing his eyes closed, "What's the matter? Can't keep up?" He grinned, but when he heard no answer, he opened his eyes slowly to see a frozen Luna.

She sat, completely still as Swiftstar remained motionless "No" she whispered, her eyes wide and terrified. Link followed her gaze and saw a forest, familiar in both size and location, it was the forest of Kakoriko, and above the familiar forest, a giant pillar of smoke rose over the small town, it's base covered by flames. Link's gazed shifted when a mass of blue hair flew by him, Luna rushing into the forest.

Luna appeared at the town gates, people ran and screamed around her. She flew off Swiftstar who begame hardened her eyes darting around. "Go girl, help them" She patted her mane. Swiftstar quickly took off, stopping at some people who recognized the horse and fumbled there way on as she rode people out of the town. "Impa's house!" Luna cried, seeing the large, two story house in flames. She ran, hoping over the rocks that were now scattered. The door to her long time friend's house was now red from the heat of the flames inside. "HELLO!" Luna yelled over the screams. From deep inside the house Luna heard the distinct sound of a child's scream.

Luna ran through the burning house, her arm catching the small bits of burning wood, leaving a loud singe on her arm. She darted her eyes around the bright house, burning higher and higher from the fire when her eyes landed on a shadowed form. She ran to the figure and placed a hurried hand on it's shoulder, only noticing to late who she had found in that burning house.

Link ran into the village and caught a glimpse of the scattered villagers that were left and to be gotten by Swiftstar. "Go Epona" Link ordered, and Epona took off with speed. Link looked around wildly, searching mostly for houses but was surprised when he was flung aside, smashing hard into the wall. As the rubble fell around him, he shook his head, instant alert resounding in his system. He picked up his sword and shield as he look around the area. Only seeing shocked faces from the terrified citizens. "Luna?" He called, but receiving no answer.

Suddenly a bright red light shinned in front of him. He opened his eyes slightly to see one, huge eye staring him in the face. Link screamed from shock as a giant purple hand swept it's way across the town, knocking down small structures and slamming into him. He was thrown into a burning house, the fire scorching his back. He shot up and ducked just in time to see a purple fist whirl it's way over his head.

Slowly, as he stepped out of the burning house, facing a giant red eye, and two gigantic purple hands a drop of water hit his face. In the back of his mind, he knew that it began to rain and the fires that burned so high began to wash out, but his enemy remained. Once again one of the hands flew themselves towards Link, but he saw it coming in time to jump over the horizontal hand and land as it crashed into the burning house. Pieces of debree covered the field, the fires fighting to burn. Link saw the eye get distracted with it's hand becoming stuck in the house and he used it to his advantage. He picked up a piece of someone's wall that remained red hot on the end and ran swiftly towards the eye. He was mere feet away when one of the hands caught his legs and dragged him down. He threw the stick and it smashed clear into the eye which rolled back from the pain now coursing around it.

The hand threw Link into another house where Link caught sight of a burning bed, a peg still holding a huge flame. He paid no mind to the motionless form on the bed, knowing all to well that if he failed, everyone would die. He silently whispered an apology and ripped of the peg, causing the bed to fall to the floor and the body to slump to the ground and for half a second, he could swear he recognized it, but his mind was thrust back when a hand crashed through the house and Link ran with all his might.

He pointed the peg directly at the eye, who's gaze shifted slowly to the oncoming stick, widening with fear as it's last moments were decided. Link drove the peg deep into the eye, causing the whole village to become silent as the only sounds remaining was the rain putting out the last of the fires. The eye stared, deep into Link, who held his ground pushing the stick in further. Slowly the eye began to shrink, the peg shrinking along with it. It's hands faded from sight and the eye turned into a blood red rain that swept through the village.

Link stood, still as could be and waited. In his mind he wandered where the sage was, but he shrugged his head and turned on the heel. An old woman who stood in shock stared at him "You defeated him. Bongo Bongo is dead" She said awkwardly.

Link huffed. "Luna? Where is she?" He shook her.

Slowly he began to recognize the woman, the lady from when he first arrived here coming into view. "She's... gone" She said sadly. "Kidnapped by the Gerudos" She accused. "They must have taken her to their temple. You must save her!" She yelled.

Link nodded. "You take care of things here, I'll go find her and bring her back."

Luna shook her head awake, groggily taking in the run down walls staring at her. She sat up slowly, barely noticing the burning on her arms that over took her entire hand. She stood slowly, leaning against the wall. The room she was housed in had no doors and only one window, high up on the wall. She shook her hand, the burning slightly overtaking her senses. "Food for you mongrels" She heard a harsh woman yell as a cold soup was poured onto the ground, hardly spilling over a foot in diameter.

Luna looked up, just now noticing a hole in the ceiling, just big enough for a small person to fit through. Her eyes slowly moved down to the spilled food as her frustration escaped slightly "Damn it" She cursed, knowing no one could hear her.

Her anger and surprise was fulled when a dark voice came from the shadows, "Shows you huh?" A boy's voice came.

Luna saw the shadows move as another prisoner in her cell was noted. "Wow," She shrugged, standing as the burning in her arms increased. "I didn't expect someone else in here. Do you know where we are?" She asked, facing the shadows, extending one of her burning hands slightly.

The boy in the corner moved only slightly to her eyes, but in reality, had shot over to her and grabbed her burning arms harshly, wrenching them up towards the ceiling, bringing her inches away from her cell mate. It was then that the red eyes, black outfit and shadowed face became recognizable to her. This boy was no ordinary prisoner, but the very image of Link, shadowed and blackened, Shadow Link now becoming memorable. "Now, what does she see in you?" He asked, his voice snaking the few inches over to her face.

Luna struggled harshly to get free, but the harder she struggled, the move Shadow Link backed her into a corner of the cell. "LET GO!" She yelped, her head hitting the wall harshly.

The only response he gave to her was to thrust her arms into the wall harshly, sending waves of pain vibrating through her whole body.

Luna tried to kicked him away, succeding very little. The only thing her mind could focus on was to scream, scream for Link, scream for rescue, scream for the only man she knew could help. As she thrust her head back to scream for Link, she incidently rammed her head into the wall, causing a warm liquid to rush down her back, and as such, her vision blurred and the only thing she could think to say was a small whisper "Link" She quietly passed out.

Shadow Link now held a slumped over girl, the burning sensation in her arm easily transferable. He knew that her arms felt as though on fire, because even he could feel the emanating heat that escaped her skin. He stared long and hard at her face, her features worn and tired as she was now dead weight on his arms. Thoughts of murder entered his mind, but as they did, they left just as quickly as the only face he wanted to see entered his mind. Mari's features appeared and his last minutes with her. They had been following Luna and Link, despite Shadow Link's objections, Mari had insisted that Luna was an important person to her and they had to follow them. Against Shadow Link's wishes he had gone along with it, that is until Gerudos kidnapped Mari. He followed them here, Gerudo's Fortress with plans to save her. And to his surprise he did find 'her', just not his 'her'.

Luna now laid, passed out and with a bandaged head, as Shadow Link remembered his mission, looking around he tried to see a way out, not succeding very well.

Luna let a lose moan escape her throat as she groggily woke up again, clutching her painful head, surprised at the bandages that sat on her head. She rested her hands on her lap, as she sat up slowly and leaned her pounding head against the wall. It was then she noticed that the burning in her arms had ceased. She looked around the room, knowing that _he_ was still there somewhere, and just as her suspicion had guessed, Shadow Link stood against a far wall, his annoyed face staring harshly at her.

Without any notice a loud scream was echoed through the cell. The high pitched voice called all of there guards attention and when the area above them had grown quiet, but screams echoed from outside she and Shadow Link mentally nodded and quickly, Luna materialized an icy ladder that led to the small window, which Shadow Link took no time in using as he darted himself up and stood in the window, frozen as the light from outside was only inches from him.

Luna shambled her way up the ladder to see to old women floating around on a broom, a bunch of women ran below them and in the middle Mari stood, hands tied and bound. "She's an offering" Luna said as Shadow Link yelled and dashed out the window, landing right next to Mari, the light obviously causing him great pain.

Luna debated letting him stand in pain, but it was then that she noticed that he must have been the one to bandage her, and Luna's honor bound self demanded action. She glared at the sky, the sun shinning brightly and the clouds moving around it's bright shine taunted her. She grinned as she closed her eyes and concentrated as she forced the water in the clouds to move themselves in front of the sun, causing a huge shadow, letting Shadow Link himself commence his fighting.

Luna glanced around the darkened field and could just see Link fighting the Gerudo's trying to help save her, but she shook her head and knew that to be impossible. It was right after she opened her eyes and made a ice bow and some arrows that she began to pick off Gerudo's one by one as fire and ice balls flew from the twin witches towards Shadow Link and a frozen Mari.

Luna began to clear the field of noisy women as she proceded to grapple herself down the tower and land quietly on the field of dust. She glanced around and saw a large fortress to her left and two large rock formations to her right. Between the wall she had just jumped down and the first rock was a large, dirt path hill and between that rock and the second was a large staircase leading down as well.

It was when Luna had begun to move towards the hill that Mari grabbed her side. "Luna!" She shouted, launching herself into a large hug, leaving the twin witches to Shadow Link, who reveled in the fighting, as he turned each one of their attacks onto themselves.

"Mari?" Luna questioned clutching her black cloak. "What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

Mari grinned. "Get this, I'm the sage of shadow" she smiled towards Luna's confused face. "Impa, the ladies maid at the castle was the original, but..." She led off, her smile fading.

Luna patted her shoulder "I know, She fought bravely in the end" She huffed as the sisters were flung against the rock formation.

Surprisingly a new voice was sounded as a lone Gerudo with a large crystal resting in her hair darted towards Shadow Link sending him flying as his constant brutality against the twins' had angered her. "Thats Nabooru" Mari said aloud, "She's the female leader of the Gerudo but..." Mari led off. "She's supposed to be..." She led off again as Shadow Link lept over to her.

"Were leaving" He said, avoiding eye contact with Luna as he took off down the stairs, leaving only Luna, the once-good Nabooru and the defeated twin sisters.

Luna made eye contact with the furious Nabooru before softly sliding to the right, the dirt slope fast approaching. She made one quick glance towards the slope, which Nabooru took advantage of and lept towards her, Luna now defenseless. It was seconds for Luna to realize this was it, she couldn't even see Link once more and she knew now, saving Hyrule was pointless and just as Nabooru was about to plunge her curved swords into her, Luna was launched to the side, causing Nabooru to slam into the wall, causing the large jewel to fall from her hair.

Luna and this form rolled in the dirt and came to a dizzy stop. And as she was fighting to get up a green tunic flashed in front of her and Link's sky blue eyes flashed at her and for a moment they only stared, surprise invading their reunion, but the evil twin witches saw to the stop of that. "So they thought they could destroy us sister" The one with blue hair yelled.

The fiery one replied, "Let us combine, into Twinrova!" She shouted as the two sister merged, the two individual sisters disappeared and now there remained a new enemy.

Now a tall woman floated in midair her hair seperated into two parts. One was held up by a green ribbon, that side of the hair and blood red and the other sdie was held up by a brown ribbon, that side an icey white. Her eyes were blood red and her skin a filthy green color. She wore giant black sleeves and on her legs she wore a pair of pink pants that sucked themselves tight to her legs just ending below her feet where she wore the smallest of brown and green slippers. And in each weapon rested her weapons, one a fire rod and one an ice rod.

She stared at the two, Luna and Link sat and took her form in as she released one sharp wink towards Link causing him to blush slightly. "Sorry cutie" Her voice rang through the air "But you and your sweetie have to die now" She grinned as she used her fire rod to send one giant fire ball towards the two of them.

Link stood and drew his master sword. "No more" He said quietly as the attack approached. "No more" He said louder. "I won't lay down anymore!" He yelled as he swung his sword towards the approaching flame and just as he did he sent it flying back towards the witch who floated, surprised and stunned as the flame burst on top of her catching some of her clothes on fire. She glared harshly and began to float around to confuse Link whilst she threw a icy burst at them, positioning herself right behind Link.

Luna jumped up and used her bow to swing the attack back catching Link's attention as he turned and stared surprised at how close he had been to defeat. "We got this" Luna grinned, watching the witch be thrown back from the attack.

It was then that not only did they see the end in sight, but they lost sight of this evil witch. Luna and Link looked around wildly trying to see where she had gone, but as soon as they did, Link was wretched upwards and began to quickly lose air as the witch grinned and flew one last attack and Luna, knowing she wouldn't send the firey attack back if it meant hurting Link.

Luna stood frozen as she refused to send the fire ball back it collided with her harshly burning bits of her hair off, she quickly shook it off and slowly paced to the side, her face emotionless as the witch grinned and launched one more ice blast at her and as she did Luna pulled her bow to the side and flung it hard, sending it across the field. Twinrova laughed as Link's sight began to fade and the attack flew below her. To her surprise her body froze as a long, ice spear flew through her stomach and the Luna she saw in front of her glinted as a reflection would and the real Luna stood behind her, kneeled over from throwing the spear through the witch.

Twinrova screamed loudly as she dropped Link and where the spear entered her, a small light shimmered out. Quickly the combined witches were split apart again and both burned to ashes.

Luna ran over to the crippled over Link as she placed a hand softly on his back, "We did it" She grinned, and as they stood and sighed, Nabooru placed a loud laugh into the air, a shimmering light about her.

"Well, lookie at that" She grinned, her eyes faded from blood red to a soft yellow, "I do believe I am the the sage of spirit" She laughed as she returned to normal.

Luna and Link grinned as did she. "Now all that's left is to find Princess Zelda and defeat Gannon" They both laughed.

Swiftstar and Epona ran up to them from the dirt hill. "I thought you'd wanna see her" Link grinned hopping on Epona.

Luna patted Swiftstar and jumped on her back. "Sage of Spirit" She said, looking towards a fading Nabooru. "Where is she? Zelda?" Luna asked her.

Nabooru grinned towards the both of them, "You'll retrieve her at the final battle." She grinned disappearing from sight.

And with that both Luna and Link ran out of the village, no talking from either as they rode as fast as possible towards the castle, getting ready for the upcoming battle.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: The Final Battle**_

The hours flew by on their way towards the castle of the Evil King. Both Luna and Link only had one thing on their minds' celebrating after this long, hard battle was over. The moments of peace they had before entered their minds' but only brefely before the castle burst into sight.

Both horses galloped towards the collapsed bridge, and Luna, being her normal self, stood on Swiftstar's back and balanced easily on her back. "Link" Luna said, casting her glance to Link, who rode in awe of her, "This is it, you know?" She asked, ready to jump off of Swiftstar's back and onto the opposing side of the castle's mote.

Link gave a swift nod before releasing his grip on Epona's mane as he too balance carefully, loosing his balance every other second. The horses glanced nervously at the approaching mote and their standing riders and at the last second, both horses were sent into a frenzied stop as Luna and Link launched themselves over the mote.

Luna landed softly on the ground easily leaning to her right as Link flew over her left and rolled to a stop on the ground. Despite the sticky situation, Luna let a loud laugh burst from her. "Gee, thanks" Link spat sarcastically as he shambelled to stand.

After a quick dusting off of their clothes both walked slowly down the brick walkway, once brightly colored and cheerful, now a dreary gray and sunken color.

Both pulled their weapons out, Link from his sheath and Luna from her hands she formed an icy bow. The crossed to old town square now littered with rotting corpses. They both turned down a corner and saw a large, dead grassland in front of them, drawfed by an enormous castle. The giant castle, once a bright blue and white, royal castle, was now a pitch black monstrosity. The old, soft tips of the castle were now pointed and sharpened like a sword. The dark castle itself, was suspended in mid air, floating above a large lava pool. "Great" Link huffed "We can't jump this" He shrugged towards the distant castle.

Luna rummaged through her minds, "Gods" She growled "Give us a break" She sighed in defeat.

Just at that moments a familiar voice sounded towards them "It's almost like your giving up" Mari grinned, popping out from behind a sunken pillar. She now wore a unique outfit, much different from her normal black cloak. She wore tight, dark purple leggins and bare sandles on her feet that etched their way up to just above her ankles. On her arms she wore the same color of purple sleeves, seperate from any other article of clothing but covered on the top half of her arm by a silver gauntlet. Her long dark purple hair was tied into a ponytail, only dangling by the sides of her bangs. And for her shirt she wore a dark purple tank top covered by a silver breast plate, ready for battle. Her purple eyes shone brightly as her grin widened. "So, your finally ready huh?" She asked, teasing both of them.

Link and Luna gave no hesitation as they let a loud gulp echo around them. She only smiled wider. "Maybe if you asked the gods for help" She laughed loudly, "Not that they'd answer" She grinned, "However the sages, on the other hand" She hinted holding up one of her golved hands.

"That would be nice but" Link said "But even after Bongo Bongo was defeated, and the sage of shadow was released, we never found him" He sad, shame taking over.

Mari laughed "Him? How rude" She said, bending over, now cradeling her hands "You can call me Mari, the Sage of Shadow" She yelled, thrusting her hands forth, a bright light emenating from them.

The light flew towards the castle and stopped half way between the castle and the land that Luna and Link were standing on, and with a bright flash a giant bridge was created, see through and un colorable.

Link and Luna gave no hesitation to darting inside of the castle. The entrance towered above them, and as they entered, they left the world outside behind them.

They ran through the giant entrance and up a giant staircase lined with a red carpet that seemed to go on forever. When they finally came to a stop, a large door loomed in front of them, and with one final glance they threw the door open to see a large man, leaned over an organ. "Finally" His evil voice echoed "The three pieces have gathered" He said, slowly standing, and as he did a large red cape swirled around as he turned to face the two, his pale, sickly skin staining their eyes. "You two have ruined every plan of mine and now, I plan to have revenge" He grinned.

Link huffed and stepped forward "We will never give up Ganon, despite what you think, we _are_ going to win, we will save Hyrule, and you will _not_ succed" Link yelled, drawing the Master Sword and standing at the ready.

With a laugh Ganon mockingly cringed, "Oh forgive me, I am sorry" He closed his eyes for half a second and laughed as he shot them back open "Not!" He yelled as a dark wave of energy collided with Link and sent him flying into the back wall.

Luna stood, openly surprised by the sudden attack, that was, until her attention was drawn by something else, Ganon had shot up to her and grabbed her by the arm. "Not this time, Princess" He grinned, throwing up towards the ceiling.

In the same second that Luna wandered what he meant she was encased into a large, pink crystal that hovered above the two men. "Nutso" Luna yelled "The Princess is in hiding you idiot" She hissed down towards him.

Ganon laughed, "Until she is revived" He grinned, throwing a ball of energy towards Luna.

Link shook himself awake as the giant ball collided with Luna, and her piercing scream echoed throughout the castle and in seconds her blue attire had been transformed.

Instead of her normal blue suit, she now was dress in a lengthy pink dress that easily hid the pink, high heeled shoes she now wore. The bottom of her dress had two red lines that circled the amazingly soft fabric. As the dress continued up her body it turned to a dark pink color that began at her waist and ended just below her armored shoulders. The dress had no sleeves but on her arms she wore silk sleeves that matched the pink of the dress. The armor on her shoulder connected themselves by a small piece of armor that encased her breastplate area and was decorated with the Hyrule royal family crest. She wore a small golden belt, the same golden as was all of her armor, and dangling from that royal, gold belt was a dark blue fabric, decorated with not only the Hyrule Royal Family crest but also, the crest of the three goddesses, the Triforce. Her eyes were now a deep purple and her hair was a dark brown and cascaded down her back.

As Link took in her new look, the fact of Ganon there slowly reared it's head.

"So now the Triforce of Power is mine" He grinned and then glanced towards the encases Princess "And now also the Triforce of Wisdom all that's left..." He grinned staring straight at a stunned Link. "Your Mine!" He yelled preparing another ball of energy.

Luna let a yell escape her throat, only to be drowned out by the crystal as Link flew his sight from his best friend, to a giant ball of energy flying right at him. He threw himself to the side, barely avoiding the heavy hit, whilst Luna began to hit the crystal with all her might.

Link stood quickly and glared at Ganon who flew towards him. As Ganon approached quickly Link fell flat to the ground, receiving a pounding head ache from it but easily dodging Ganon. "Curse You Link" Ganon growled turning quickly and poundig the ground, the shrapenel nicking Link on the arm as he dashed to the side.

Ganon growled angrily as he suddenly flew up and hovered easily between Link and the ceiling and quickly he prepared a ball of dark energy and threw it at Link. Link could only remember the previous fights they had and his most recent, Twinrova popped up first and swiftly he swung his sword, sending the energy right back at a stunned Ganon who took the hit hard, leaving him stunned and wide open. "Now!" Luna yelled with all her might as she hit the crystal again making a large crack open up.

Link jumped his attention from the stunned Ganon to Luna who could now be heard. "Now Link! Now! He's..." She yelled but as she shot her gaze from him to Ganon and back she yelped. "Run!" She yelled.

Link turned his attention back to see Ganon reeling from the attack. "Damn!" Link cursed shifted to the side as Ganon launched another attack.

It was then, as Ganon was pulling out of the rubble that he wasted no time in preparing another ball of dark energy. As it was about to be launched and Link knew he had no time to run that a giant golden ray shot through Ganon causing him to strain a scream as he was held in place.

Ganon struggled to turn his eyes towards Luna, who was using her new found power as not only the Princess of Hyrule, but the last sage to hold him down. "Now Link" She struggled as the golden ray disappeared, "Deliever that last blow" She huffed and Link took no time to respond.

Link flew towards a terrified Ganon and as fast as possible and swiftly he plunged the Master Sword itself, straight into Ganon's face, causing his muscular form to freeze, and die with the last burst of air it released.

Luna was slowly lowered down towards the ground and the crystal dispersed. "He's... dead" She whispered, a large sigh escaping both of their throats.

Link looked towards his long friend. "Luna, now what?" He asked.

She grinned, "We leave and restore this land" She said calmly, her voice slightly different.

As both walked from the black castle and crossed the bridge. As they stepped onto the land a bright, yellow light exploded in front of them. "Amazing" the light said, and easily, Link recognized Rauru's voice. "You have both defeated the King of Evil, peace shall now reign in Hyrule and as such saviors, the sages have pulled together and will return you to the original time, seven years ago however..." Rauru said, "Princess Zelda" He looked at Luna "You must now rule Hyrule _AS_ Princess Zelda" He motioned, "And Link" He looked towards him, "You must venture out on your own, descover your destiny and live your dreams, be them whatever they are" He grinned.

Luna and Link stopped and starred, surprise taking them over. "Luna" Link sighed stepping to the side and grabbing her hand as her eyes stared surprised and scared at him. "We have to, that's so much time to have missed, to have been focused on anything but living our lives."

Rauru's light nodded and opened a brillant light void, leading to their past. "I guess, this is goodbye" He smiled, "Till next we meet... Princess Zelda" He bowed and then darted into the light.

Luna stood in surprise at the dissapearance of her friend and as Rauru disappeared, Luna sighed and looked onto the field of Hyrule and how bad it looked. "I can change this" She stood defiantly and as she took one last look at her changed self, she jumped into the light, prepared to face even the most difficult of challenges.


End file.
